Historia de Tiburones Beligerancia y Limerencia (Segunda parte)
by Letti-Chai08
Summary: Segunda parte de "Historia de Tiburones: Bailes de Bello Mayo", que es a su vez inspirada en la historia de 2011 de @CrazyFishFace. Un tiburón que vivió en reclusión toda su vida y cómo su capacidad mental fue puesta a prueba al convertirse en Consigliere, amiga y enamorada del jefe de la mafia del océano Atlántico, y cómo encuentra en su propio subconsciente su mayor problema.


Las cosas marcharon bien para ambos en la medida en la que les fue posible. Alessandra empezó a trabajar como guardia en las celdas que había bajo la gran fortaleza del Refugio de Caltagirone, en cuevas adaptadas para que fueran prisiones. Aún no había tenido la ocasión de tratar a los presos sin ser descubierta; anhelaba charlar con ellos y conocer sus historias, por supuesto. Saber si estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos y en qué medida serían útiles al intentar escapar, y las formas en las que lo harían de encontrar a alguno que conociera al tiburón leopardo que había llegado antes al Titanic. Sin embargo, y pese a la emoción consternada que implicaba ésta nueva rutina en la que pretendía ser alguien más, lloraba de vez en cuando, recordando los momentos que había abandonado. Todo lo que había dejado atrás, desde su padre, Squash y sus amigos, hasta Lino y las charlas que aun después de tanto seguía extrañando. Quería regresar, no podía negarlo en absoluto. Aunque tampoco podía decir con certeza que, conscientemente, pensara que debía hacerlo. Recordó hasta donde su mente pudo llegar y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba, por el momento, absolutamente furiosa por lo que había tenido que pasar después de todo. Creyó que, por mucho que se hubiesen equivocado en el pasado, no podía compararse con las molestas de permanecer separados, y que, si bien ella fue inconsciente al elegir terminar la relación o bien no arreglar nada, era un fastidio aun mayor tener que soportar el peso de una decisión que sólo ella tomó. Se suponía que conocía a Lino, pero ahora parecía tan distante que le pareció que realmente no lo hacía lo suficiente como para saber que no evitaría que perdieran contacto. Eso la hizo molestarse aún más, y a la vez, sentirse tan desolada como siempre. Al final, el enojo recayó únicamente en Lino, y pasadas las semanas (Al menos dos), dejó de implicarse en el asunto hasta deslindarse de cualquier responsabilidad únicamente dando paso a una molestia interna que la obligaba a fruncir el ceño y derramar una lágrima imprudente cada vez que recordaba a su antiguo mejor amigo. Era distraída al recordarlo, pero nunca permitió que su trabajo en las celdas fuera interrumpido por su auténtico yo pensando.

Para Lino, las cosas cambiaron abismalmente después de la noticia que recibió. Procuraba a Isabela como debía ser, sin traspasar la barrera de lo romántico al darse cuenta del vacío que sentía con respecto a que ella fuera quien se encargara de concebir a su hijo. Su hijo.

Era sumamente complicado imaginarse a sí mismo en un papel de padre, y ese pensamiento absorbió sus pensamientos como ningún otro con anterioridad, y con ello, varias ramas de ideas que se bifurcaban entreteniéndolo por horas enteras. Sabía que estaba en un punto crucial de su vida pero que, en realidad, biológicamente estaba preparado para tener hijos más que en cualquier otro momento de su vida, y sabía que, de tener éxito en la guerra, le daría a su pequeño lo que necesitara, y se concentraría en su felicidad más que en cualquier otra cosa en el mundo; lo ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y se sentía el más afortunado del mundo por tener esa oportunidad. Pero, si algo ocurría en la batalla, si cualquier cosa llegase a ocurrir, entonces tenía decididas un par de cosas que, en sí mismas, eran difíciles siquiera de imaginar. Escaparía con el pequeño, tan lejos como pudiera llegar, y lo mantendría a salvo y con vida. Lo cuidaría él mismo y nadie más. Sabía lo difícil que era vivir sin padres siendo un adulto joven, y no permitiría que el niño viviera un solo momento de ese sufrimiento. Si eso pasaba, pensaba él, entonces no sabría qué hacer con todo lo demás en su vida que le era importante; Alessandra para empezar. ¡Y pensar en Alessandra incluso sin ejemplificarse en un escenario cruel era ya bastante complicado! Isabela no significó nada más que un interés sexual hasta el momento en el que ella se embarazó, y no sabía qué tanto Alessandra podía entender de eso o si siquiera quisiera entender después de lo que le dijo y de cómo terminaron. ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Lo haría cuando supiera de Isabela y el pequeño? Lino se desvivía pensando en la posibilidad de que Alessandra aceptase formar parte de su familia, y entonces, ganasen o no la guerra, todo estaría bien. Pero era pedir demasiado de todo, y después de su comportamiento no sentía que mereciera siquiera el perdón. ¿Qué tipo de hombre era él para siquiera imaginarlo?

La extrañaba muchísimo. Después de unos días, el contacto físico dejó de ser suficiente y ahora sólo quería hablar. El bebé era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, y nunca sintió tantas ganas de contarle a Alessandra cómo se sentía al respecto. Sus miedos, sus nervios, su felicidad y su euforia. Esperaba que llegara la noche sólo para recordar que no podía llamarla como lo hacía mientras estaba en Bello Mayo, y lloró varias veces por pensar que ni siquiera podía verla por su propia seguridad. Se distraía en sus momentos libres recordando los detalles de sus planes para cuidar a su hijo y planeando algunas cosas para los siguientes ataques por los negocios del Arrecife del Este que no cedería después de que Stracci tomara la Fortaleza Miko. Ganaría esto por todo lo que faltaba por vivir.

Y hablando de ello, después de un par de semanas los soldados comenzaron a sentir las frustraciones que Lino sentía desde antes de que Alessandra se fuera. Extrañaban el ánimo que les infundía al cantar y al organizar esporádicamente las reuniones en las que todos olvidaban por un momento el problema en el que estaban metidos. Lino no sabía cómo lidiar con eso en el barco por ahora, y comenzó a desesperarse al darse cuenta de que el rendimiento de los soldados comenzaba a desplomarse de un momento a otro. Cada vez había más soldados heridos, como pensó que tardaría aún más en suceder.

Lino recordó todo lo que pudo de lo que Alessandra había dicho, deteniéndose en que "los soldados victoriosos ganaban las batallas antes de enfrentarse en la guerra", regresando al momento inicial en el que se encontraba. La respuesta flotó en el aire por días, hasta que se presentó un problema que en ningún momento esperó que moviera tanto la moral de sus soldados.

Cien soldados de Baldassar entraron al Arrecife del Sur, destrozando mil cosas sin ningún aviso por parte de Benedicto o cualquiera.

Era obvio que era una jugada sucia. Lino no pudo hacer otra cosa más que poner vigilantes absolutamente desmoralizados en los extremos de sus arrecifes que avisaran con el suficiente tiempo para contrarrestar un ataque que tardó en iniciar. Alessandra ya no estaba, y ahora se resentía en los cimientos de su trabajo al notar cómo Luca no podía der el punto de perspectiva que Alessandra le daba interpretándolo desde un punto de vista que era la contraparte de Lino casi completamente. Lino convocó a una junta entre algunos de los Caporégime, su Caseto para que diera un resumen de las ganancias perdidas y cómo afectaría la estabilidad de su estadía en el barco, y Luca.

-Podemos soportar éste ataque si reducimos raciones. Creímos que era algo que Baldassar no se atrevería a hacer, pero si lo hace de nuevo, podríamos tener consecuencias severas. – comentó el caseto, Basil.

-Fue una jugada muy arriesgada, Don Lino. Debemos contar en que lo intentará nuevamente ahora que sabe que puede hacernos daño de esa forma. - Comentó Giuseppe. - Lo único que nos queda es preparar una emboscada desde dentro del Arrecife del Sur.

-He estado pensando en ello en realidad. Tenemos varias opciones con respecto a la forma en las cuales nos reuniremos ahí. El lugar es enorme, y en cualquier caso no deberíamos contar con que ataquen desde el lugar que esperamos y está más cerca del Arrecife del Este o del Norte. Así que necesitamos conocer todas las entradas y pensar también en posibles ataques al Arrecife del Oeste. Quiero que traigan a los chicos de los negocios de las ballenas y de la policía de esos lugares. Necesitamos esas garantías. - Comandó Don Lino antes de que sus pensamientos fueran abordados por cualquier otra cosa. Aquel último ataque suponía daños en los negocios que le pertenecían mucho mayores a los que hubiese considerado, y se preguntaba cómo es que Stracci había sido tan valiente como para meterse con negocios pertenecientes al territorio que le pertenecían a él, cuando en un millón de años no se había hecho, o por honor, o por miedo. Generalmente esos lugares estaban protegidos, y ésta vez, admitió, se confió en ese punto y aquello le costaron al barco varios peces que pudieron servir como alimento, y servicios que generaban más y más poder.

Había cometido un grave error, y ahora se sentía absolutamente desolado por ello. La desesperación y la inseguridad regresaron como hacía tiempo no lo hacían; si podía recordar, desde antes de conocer a Alessandra e intimar con ella. El sentimiento de ansiedad, el rápido e incómodo palpitar de un corazón lleno de contradicciones intensas, aquella voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que no había vuelta atrás y que continuaba siendo un líder pésimo que no conseguiría más que llevar a su familia a una derrota sanguinaria y deshonrosa que lo avergonzaba frente al recuerdo de sus padres y los jefes antes de ellos, todo eso encarando a un miedo y felicidad natural de una etapa de su vida que no sabía cómo salvar ahora.

Las palabras de Sandy, que aún continuaban presentes en su cabeza después de todo, remembraron detalles crueles de lo más profundo de su persona, intentando engañarse al convencerse de que nunca las pensó auténticamente "Un niño que no puede seguir los pasos de sus padres y que no puede entender a sus propios soldados". Tal vez ella no pensó bien lo que dijo, pero estaba en lo correcto. Y eso le fas6tidiaba más de lo que podía expresar. Ahora sus soldados estaban desmoralizados y a punto de enfrentarse a un ataque del que no podrían salir victoriosos. Y Lino lo sabía.

Presa de un pánico corrosivo, se encerró en su oficina por unos minutos en lo que escoltaban a los peces que él había solicitado para pensar un poco mejor las cosas e intentar calmarse, e intentar buscar una solución que, y aquello era más nuevo, solucionara las cosas. A los pocos minutos, Luca entró a la oficina dando un informe de lo que había pasado y soltando un chiste de mal gusto que pasó desapercibido completamente.

\- ¿No me dará un aletazo o algo así? - preguntó el pulpo, incrédulo y con una actitud que nadie en el barco entendía del todo.

-Lo siento, ¿has dicho algo por lo que debería? - Reaccionó Lino, con una expresión seria mientras contemplaba el vacío oceánico.

-No jefe, para nada. ¿Todo está bien?

-Por supuesto que no, Luca. Los chicos están cansados, y todo esto los molesta aún más. ¿Cómo se supone que las cosas salgan bien cuando todos ellos tienen tanto miedo?

-Sus soldados lo seguirán jefe. - Dijo con una seriedad de muerte, muy rara pero confortante, mientras hacía una pausa para pensar lo que diría a continuación, o bien, para estructurar una idea sin que se viera muy abrupta. - ¿Recuerda cuando Alessandra cantaba para los soldados y los hacía sentir bien? ¿O las reuniones que hacía para que todos se relajaran? Es una pena que ella haya sido la única que podía acercarse tanto para matar a un jefe. Yo toco para ellos, pero no parece ser suficiente.

\- ¿Estas sugiriendo que cante? - preguntó Lino, casi riéndose por aquello. No lo había hecho desde Sandy, y, a decir verdad, ya había pensado en ello, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin recordar lo increíble que se sentía sabiendo que era para ella. Una tortura, si lo pensaba bien.

-No exactamente. A los chicos les gusta escucharlo, claro, pero no se trata sólo de eso. Es lo divertido que puede ser tener algo por qué salir el día siguiente a hacer locuras por nuestro propio bien. Alessandra hacía que se sintieran bien consigo mismos. No se ofenda, pero ese no es su estilo, jefe. Cuando usted les habla es como si vieran a alguien que pueden seguir, y me temo que ha estado subestimando eso por mucho. Nosotros nos dimos cuenta una vez que empezamos a trabajar con ella. Por eso usted y Alessandra hacían tan bonita pareja, ¿sabe? No es sólo que parecieran una pareja humana siendo usted más alto que ella y ella fuera tierna como una esponja…

\- ¡Luca! En realidad, es muy útil todo lo que acabas de decir, pero, ¡cielos, deja de hablar de Alessandra como si no fuera ya parte del pasado!

\- ¡Por eso dije que "hacían"! - se excusó tras salir nadando completamente apurado con sus ocho tentáculos moviéndose traviesamente, dejando a Lino en medio de su oficina, pensando esta vez de un modo mucho más optimista que hacía unos minutos, de una forma perturbadoramente radical.

Alessandra revisaba lo que debía revisar en el papeleo que se dejaba diariamente en las oficinas pertenecientes a las celdas de abajo. Estaba agotada por el trabajo y sentía que quería dormir profundamente por horas enteras. Todo eso se fue cuando un grupo de al menos veinte soldados hembras entraron a las cuevas iluminadas con luces amarillas lúgubres escoltando a diez nuevos prisioneros a quienes Alessandra inmediatamente reconoció. Luchó contra sus impulsos de llorar en cuanto notó cómo muchos de ellos estaban golpeados y otros inconscientes, como al chico que alguna vez salvó en el ataque contra la ballena azul. En lugar de ello, se engañó a sí misma adoptando una expresión de emoción y alegría siguiéndola con repentino interés en saber lo que había pasado y alguno que otro comentario despectivo hacia sus propios amigos, que se encargaría de remediar después.

Entonces, por primera vez, la dejaron sola en la celda, cuidando todo mientras las otras soldados acudían a un llamado que respondería las preguntas que carcomían a Alessandra desde su corazón. Entonces cerró con llave y fue nadando hasta las celdas en donde estaban sus antiguos compañeros, encontrándose con horrores mucho más crudos de los que esperó. Había en una de las celdas una madre que sostenía a su pequeño lejos de los barrotes de las celdas, algunos adolescentes delgados abrazados en otra celda, y una mujer suficientemente mayor como para estar aún ahí, que lucía acabada por el tiempo. Al encontrarse con los chicos que alguna vez sirvieron a su lado, les dedicó la sonrisa más lastimosa que creyó algún día podría dedicar, más una promesa: "Voy a sacarlos de aquí. Lo prometo. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, sopórtenlo un poco, por favor".

Regresó a su lugar y sopesó lo que había visto antes de que volvieran a hacerle compañía, y entonces, como si las chicas que la acompañaban fueran amigas a quienes ella en realidad les tenía demasiada repulsión, le contaron lo que habían escuchado.

\- ¡Tenemos un trabajo más interesante que cuidar a éstos malolientes para mañana!

-Atacaremos uno de los arrecifes de los Angione como si nada. Los idiotas que trajeron hace rato eran de los que estaban por ahí hace rato. Don Lino Angione ni siquiera puso seguridad decente en ése lugar, ¿puedes creerlo?

-Para mañana Don Lino estará en el suelo.

Alessandra contuvo el terror hasta que se dio la hora de la cena, entonces envió a Benedicto un camaroncito con las palabras exactas buscando una explicación, que más parecía una súplica porque él, que podía, estuviera en contacto con Don Lino y le alertara de lo que Stracci planeaba.

Él se apiadó y le dijo, claro y conciso, que "Lino ya estaba enterado y tenía ya un plan para que todo resultara bien para ellos". Así que se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para no soltarse a llorar en medio de aquel comedor frío. Sin embargo, más tarde, cuando todos ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, Benedicto llegó a la puerta de Alessandra nuevamente.

-Supuse que no podrías dormir.

-Tienes toda la razón. No creo poder descansar ni un solo minuto.

\- ¿Irás mañana con nosotros?

\- ¿Hablas de enlistarme junto con todas las demás? - Suspiró Sandy. - ¿Qué podría hacer yo? ¿Cómo aparentar cuando no puedo lastimar a ninguno de los chicos? Son mi familia, Benedicto, no puedo simplemente enfrentarme con ellos sin arriesgarme.

-Lo entiendo. Pero creo que sería de mucha ayuda si te presentaras, aunque fuera para atender a quienes salgan heridos y, tal vez, darles el golpe de gracia. – Alessandra se mostró sorprendida, y tras pensarlo unos segundos, se dijo a sí misma que el quedarse sería bastante sospechoso.

-Es un buen plan, Benedicto. Gracias, eso es lo que haré…- contestó ella, simplemente asintiendo con una sonrisa, recargada sobre su cama, con la cabeza baja y sin ver en absoluto a su visitante.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No crees que Lino puede manejar una emboscada así? - preguntó él, con una expresión cuando menos incómoda. Alessandra se sobresaltó.

\- ¿Cómo? –preguntó ella, recobrando la consciencia en un momento y sintiéndose mareada al reconocer que su mente divagaba sin reconocer en dónde. – No. No es eso. En realidad, sé que lo puede manejar muy bien. - su voz dejó escapar un hilo de tristeza casi indefinible. – Pero aun así estoy muy asustada.

\- Lino me pidió que no te dejara ir para que nadie sospechara nada, pero estoy seguro de que puedes sernos extremadamente útil si sabes cómo contenerte. - Benedicto se puso cómodo en un modesto banco en ese extremo de la habitación. - Y creo que lo has hecho suficientemente bien.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo que planea? - preguntó ella, adquiriendo una expresión cansada. Y ella sabía que funcionaba; ya estaba acostumbrada a eso cuando alguien le recordaba a Lino sin razón. Era eso o llorar.

-A eso iba. Ha contratado a varios peces en ambos arrecifes. Pretenden arrojar varias rocas desde los riscos que rodean las entradas de ambos arrecifes. Alcancé a decirles por teléfono por dónde entrarían, así que será más fácil para ellos. Al final, esperan que el golpe inicial se reduzca y que puedan pelear únicamente con los que sobrevivan que, en realidad, no serán muchos. No todos se han animado a ir, de hecho, son los de rango más bajo y los guardias los que han decidido ir a destrozar y a comerse lo que encuentren; por eso no se vería raro si estás ahí.

-De acuerdo. Al menos ya sé que no debo acercarme a las filas de hasta enfrente.

-Como supuesta enfermera, deberías quedarte hasta atrás.

-Asumo que Stracci no tiene pensado nada más.

-No en realidad. Baldassar es muy listo, pero prefiere los ataques pequeños. Sabe que Lino no es bueno lidiando con la moral de sus soldados, y que apenas está aprendiendo del negocio. Yo diría que lo subestima demasiado.

-Lo hace. Lino nunca ha estado sólo en ese aspecto, o en ningún otro. - se dio cuenta de la interpretación que podía tener eso y suspiró pesadamente. - tiene buenos amigos, muy inteligentes y muy capaces. Lo entienden muy bien y lo ayudan, aún más cuando se trata de la moral de sus soldados.

-Cierto. Tú Giuseppe, Lorenzo, 83, Luca, Basilio y los otros saben perfectamente cómo entender a Lino. - Benedicto se había dado cuenta de las miradas de ella al hablar de su amigo y, aun así, se emocionaba de poder escuchar de lo que ella tuviera que decir al respecto. – Sobre todo tú. No es un secreto que ustedes dos son pareja. – Ella se congeló por varios instantes, mientras por su mente pasaron mil y una posibilidades.

\- ¿No lo es?

-Bueno, Lino me lo comentó alguna vez, con todo el orgullo del mundo. Debe ser estresante estar con él todo el tiempo con el humor que tiene…

Sandy nadó erguida hasta que se sintió con suficiente fuerza para contestarle.

-No sabría decir si lo fue. Las cosas terminaron mal, pero no estoy segura de que haya sido por culpa de su humor.

-Bueno, lo lamento. Alguien debió comentarte antes que él no suele sentar cabeza con nadie. – Alessandra puso una expresión de horror que no permitió que él viera.

-Lo hicieron, de hecho. Digamos que ambos caímos en una trampa mutua. Fue agradable mientras duró.

\- ¿Eso significa que estás libre para ir a tomar algo conmigo una vez podamos?

Para ella, hablar de Lino resultaba terriblemente reconfortante. Y ahora con ésta nueva propuesta se presentaban nuevos problemas con los que debió lidiar en cuestión de segundos; ¿cómo rea Benedicto? Ya no podía decir que lo conocía del todo, y no quería pensar en lo que era capaz de hacer hablando de su crueldad; lo había visto molesto, claro, y aquel nuevo semblante conquistador bastante abrupto y, según ella, desconsiderado, había activado algunas alertas. Era su único amigo en Caltagirone, ¿cómo rechazarlo sin perder un muy valioso contacto con los Angione?, y ¿Rechazarlo? Era obvio que ella no se sentía capaz de continuar con una relación tan pronto. Pero sólo se trataba de una petición para ir a beber algo… Fue hasta ahí que decidió responder como fuera para dar una respuesta a tiempo.

-Depende de cómo estén las cosas. Sería agradable, pero no puedo permitir que te conecten conmigo una vez que mate a Stracci.

-Lo sé. Sólo quiero saber si estarías dispuesta a hacerlo en cuanto las cosas aquí se resuelvan… o incluso en privado, Sandy. Vernos una vez a la semana aquí no me daría problemas. – "Aquí en mi habitación… de acuerdo, ya es algo que no quiero hacer…"

-Estaría bien, supongo. Pero no tengo nada que ofrecerte de beber…

-No es problema, traeré mi cafetera.

-Me gusta el café. - Mintió Sandy. – Quisiera pedirte un par de favores antes de que te vayas. - continuo ella intentando hacerle ver que ya no lo quería más ahí más tiempo de la forma más sutil y valiente que pudo, intentando resolver además un par de problemas que debía contemplar su quería sacar a todos los prisioneros de Stracci.

La misma noche, Lino intentó hacer algo especial por sus soldados. Creía que no podía hacer algo para hacerlos sentir mejor hasta la pequeña conversación con Luca de esa tarde. Y realmente no podía asegurar que era una buena idea, pero se dio cuenta de lo enfocado que estaba en ello y decidió que seguir en ello era suficientemente bueno para intentarlo. Tras colocar a todos sus muchachos en una posición ideal para emboscar a los Stracci en cuanto llegaran, Lino llevó, con ayuda de varios de sus soldados, barriles de un costoso vino del Arrecife del Oeste hacia el Titanic y consiguió, de algún modo, que varias hembras del tipo más atractivo fueran a divertir a los soldados que pudieran esa noche, con cartas, karaoke, baile, y de más, todo de manera decente y bastante singular para hacer que los chicos se sintieran un poco mejor. Sin embargo, Lino sabía que no sería suficiente si resultaba que Luca estaba en lo correcto; eso los animaría, por supuesto, pero debía conseguir que lo siguieran de la misma forma en la que, sin darse cuenta, ya lo habían hecho en el pasado. Intentó resolverlo construyendo un discurse. Simple y sencillo. Unas palabras que no fueran demasiado aburridas como lo fueron en los primeros tres borradores. Tecnicismos, palabras sofisticadas y suficientemente formales para aturdirse sólo, frases rebuscadas que resultaron en un informe. Todo eso lo llevó a recordar aquella ocasión en la que habló con ellos de forma general para enfrentarse a uno de los conflictos que esa guerra ya les había dejado. En aquella ocasión, por lo que encontró en su memoria, todo fue espontaneo. Tal vez debía ser así esta vez y, sin embargo, no pudo contar las veces que pensó en lo que diría cuando lo hiciera.

Los chicos se veían contentos con las cosas que se habían ganado, aunque no lucían del todo satisfechos, claramente. Resultó en un entretenimiento eficiente al menos por los momentos en los que Lino se calmaba también.

\- ¡Cántenos algo, jefe! – pidieron unos a gritos, y otros más aplaudieron y gritaron para que lo hiciera. Luca se unió a ellos intentando que todo su estrés se redujera también, y al final lo convencieron de subir al pequeño escenario frente a la vista de todos sus subordinados.

-Bueno…- empezó a hablar con seguridad, pero aquella modestia característica. - No soy ningún cantante profesional o Sandy, ¿saben? - todos comenzaron a reír con júbilo al recordar a su antigua compañera, pero pensando en lo bien que les hacía escuchar a su jefe mencionándolo. - En realidad, y dudo que ustedes se hayan enterado, teníamos una relación bastante amistosa… - El comedor entero quedó en silencio por unos momentos, para después explotar en expresiones entusiasmadas y dichosas que celebraban el haberlo sabido desde hacía tiempo, otros pocos regocijándose en una noticia de la que no tenían ni idea, pero suponía un interés general al admitir que era perfectamente obvio o comprensible. A Lino esto lo tomó por sorpresa ya que esperaba una sorpresa más generalizada al creer que nadie tenía idea, y se sintió consternado y dispuesto a corregir lo que los soldados pensaban de ello. - Todo eso ya terminó, desde antes de que se fuera, en realidad. Es precisamente por eso que aprovecho para decirles esto. Mañana es un día importante. Los preparativos están listos y ya me han confirmado que nos espera una batalla bastante violenta por la tarde, y como ustedes, también estoy cansado por ésta guerra y por los problemas personales que han surgido después. Este tipo de cosas no se pueden evitar, por muy complicado que sea sobrellavarlas o distraernos de eso. Usemos ésta noche para divertirnos un poco con la certeza de que todos estamos absolutamente jodidos, pero con la certeza de que con tiburones como Alessandra haciendo lo que estén haciendo, ésta guerra terminará trayéndonos de vuelta más de lo que nos ha quitado. ¿y bien? ¿Qué podría cantar que fuera más exagerado que lo que les acabo de decir? - comentó Lino al final, haciendo a los chicos reír después de sus palabras que tuvieron más impacto del que Lino podía imaginar. Sentía las silentes opiniones de los chicos cuando todos ellos comenzaron a sonreír con más efusividad aquella noche, para despertar con ánimos suficientes de matar tiburones que cruzaran la línea.

Para la mañana de ese día, Alessandra se levantó con mucha incomodidad sabiendo qué era lo que pasaría ese día, y lo que seguiría si Benedicto continuaba persistente con ella. Además, seguía inmensamente asustada por que sus compañeros y amigos estuvieran bien para esa tarde. Bajó a cumplir con sus deberes sólo para encontrarse con dichosas hembras que no tardarían en morir aplastadas por rocas inmensas con los planes que tenían; y Sandy no lo lamentó al escuchar todo lo que harían cuando tuvieran la ocasión de gobernar sobre los Angione y, específicamente, Don Lino. Claro que eso le dio la ocasión de contemplar una parte de su plan que aún no tenía resuelta; conversar con los tiburones atrapados y comenzar a conocerlos para saber quiénes debían escapar con ella una vez sus compañeras estuvieran fuera de ahí. Y así, cuando salieron, volvió a cerrar la puerta muy bien y comenzó con los primeros prisioneros del largo pasillo obscuro. Un tiburón toro joven. Que se abrazaba a sí mismo en una cama, que al principio no tenía ganas de contestar.

-Me llamo Sandy. Quisiera conocer tu nombre, tu expediente y razones que te trajeron aquí. - preguntó ella intentando ser seria mientras su corazón suplicaba que fuera alguien bueno que quisiera unirse a los Angione, y no un bruto soplón, como solía haber en prisión. El chico, sin embargo, no contestó. - Ese tipo de cosas no están en el archivo, y hay cosas que podríamos aprovechar de ti en una situación como la de ahora, ¿quisieras contestarme?

\- ¿Con qué objeto? - contestó el chico, desolado y agotado por su propia soledad. - ¿Qué más quieren quitarme?

-No quiero quitarte nada más. Hablo por ellos ahora, pero puedo arreglar algunas cosas para ti si eso te hace sentir más seguro después de todo lo que ellos te han hecho pasar. No tengo nada más que ofrecer.

\- ¿Por qué querría hablar de eso con alguien de su parte?

\- Después de toda ésta guerra, esta muerte y destrucción, es lo menos que puedo ofrecer que sea mínimamente civilizado. No voy a juzgarte, no estoy aquí para eso. Soy nueva en este lugar; quiero aprender todo lo que pueda.

-Si te lo cuento todo, lo usarás para hacerme más daño, ¿no es así?

-No lo haré. Podré estar de parte de estos tiburones, pero no soy en absoluto como ellos. Quiero escucharte…

El chico, sin más objeciones, comenzó a contar su historia en palabras cortas. Vivía con los Tattaglia y pocas cosas importaban para él ahora que los Stracci asesinaron a parte de su familia, a sus madres y hermanos frente a él. Que en un momento decidió atacarlos usando un artefacto diseñado por él mismo en la Fortaleza Miko con el que terminó asesinando a varios de ellos usando un arma de tipo resortera. Los Stracci creyeron que adaptar su idea podría ser útil en el futuro. Alessandra obtuvo la conclusión de que Stracci buscaba armas más efectivas que los dientes para ese punto de la guerra, y lo escribió en sus notas mentales para hablarlo con Benedicto más tarde. Cerró aquella con una promesa: "Pretendo sacarte de aquí, y podrás volver con los miembros de tu familia que huyeron de la batalla. Es una promesa. Sabrás cuando sea tiempo, sólo espera, por favor…"

Ella continuó durante la siguiente hora, cuidando siempre que la puerta estuviese cerrada, escuchando las historias de los primeros prisioneros en la fila. Todos parecían tener un inmenso rencor con los Stracci, y algo brillante qué ofrecer a cualquiera que fuera su causa; ideas para armas, planeación y estrategia, belleza o contactos que cualquiera pudiera usar. Apenas abarcó un pequeño sector cuando escuchó que alguien se aproximaba. Quitó el seguro de su puerta y aparentó que nada sucedía revisando papeles en un archivero. Entró una de sus compañeras con las palabras:

-Ya es hora. ¿Vienes a matar tiburones o no?

Para cuando los tiburones de Stracci percibieron a lo lejos el arrecife, Don Lino y el resto de los Angione ya se encontraban ahí, escondidos desde hacía horas. El plan consistía en atacar desde los extremos del lugar por donde habían decidido entrar, hacia arriba, tomándolos por sorpresa y guiándolos en una emboscada que acorralaría a los Stracci en una encrucijada de rocas y construcciones que estaban, contra lo común, llenos de luz. El Arrecife, esa tarde, tenía hermosos colores azules y rosados. Los peces, sin embargo, estaban en sus casas, paranoicos. Incluso Sykes, quien se presumía coautor del plan y que sugirió el uso de las rocas que aplastarían a los primeros que intentaran entrar ahí.

Alessandra aguardaba en las últimas filas de las tropas, proclamándose enfermera usando una mascada azul con blanco y una boina característica que la representaba como tal. Esperaba, con el corazón latiendo como un loco y la ansiedad recorriendo su cuerpo con la necesidad desesperada de que aquello terminara pronto, el momento en el que los tiburones de Stracci cruzaran el umbral del Arrecife del Sur, custodiado por dos monumentales rocas.

Al final, y de una forma que sorprendió a Sandy pese a estarlo ansiando de algún modo, las rocas cayeron sobre decenas de soldados, haciendo ruidos estridentes y otros menos audibles pero que se quedaron en el subconsciente de todos, como el sonido de miles de huesos rompiéndose, gritos y aullidos. Cuánto consuelo para Sandy pese al horror que suponía el ver morir a tantos, que el hecho de estar con ello salvando a su familia. El horror no fue fingido en absoluto, y la satisfacción que le siguió fue escondida habilidosamente.

Los tiburones que quedaron, aterrados, pero con un coraje al que Alessandra tuvo miedo, nadaron con fiereza y odio a arremeter contra los tiburones que, suponían, se hallarían dentro de los límites del arrecife. Nadaron hacia allá, gritando y maldiciendo con tantas ganas de acabar con los causantes de ello como nunca las tuvieron, ganando la batalla en su cabeza. Sin embargo, apenas ocuparon un espacio considerable dentro de aquellos límites, fue comandada la acción de Lino de atacar desde abajo.

Se libró entonces una batalla encarnizada entre la ira y cólera desmedida de los soldados de Stracci (en la que Alessandra no participaba estando suficientemente atrás), y los soldados de Lino Angione, cansados, pero con el objetivo fijo de defender lo que aún les quedaba del arrecife del Sur bajo órdenes de alguien a quien podían llamar con gusto "Jefe".

Sin embargo, mucho contó en la batalla el que los Stracci estuvieran determinados en desquitar el coraje sobre ellos al ver a tantos de los suyos morir, así que la batalla, a voluntad de ellos, se extendió más allá de la encrucijada que estaba planeada. Los soldados enemigos comenzaron a destruir trozos de arrecife completos, a derribar bardas, a destruir partes del arrecife que no estuvieran ya suficientemente dañadas. Inmediatamente bajó la capacidad de Los Angione de mantenerse estables en lo que restaba de la batalla, y muchos de ellos, incluido Lino, que lo presenciaban en ese momento, se percataron de ello y supieron qué significaba. Muchos de los que combatieron a aquellos que destrozaban el arrecife terminaron muertos.

Como una señal de algo que debía pasar, pequeños pero numerosos peces salieron a atacar a los tiburones que encontraran en su camino. Y no podían presumir del daño que hacían, pero lograron, entre todos, crear una distracción suficientemente fuerte como para que los Angione vieran una oportunidad que no podían desaprovechar. Atacaron directamente, sin peleas y a cuantos peces se llevarán, para dejarlos muertos o heridos en el lugar en donde estaban.

Fue el turno de Alessandra de entrar en la escena. Esperaba que aquello diera el resultado que esperaba, y se llevó a algunos heridos nadando hacia fuera del arrecife, colocando a todos los heridos en una roca poniéndolos "seguros" de la batalla que se libraba a sus espaldas, y antes de que pudiera ella perder la ocasión, decidió poner fin a las vidas que había "salvado". Con cuidado de que nadie la viera, usó un trozo de vidrio recolectado del campo de batalla, para rasgar el interior de los tiburones que tenían heridas de mordidas, introduciendo la aleta dentro de ellos y brindándoles una muerte rápida pero no precisamente sin dolor. Una vez terminado el trabajo, decidió dejarlos ahí, con la intención de que ellos fueran olvidados y dejar algo extra de comida para los soldados Angione.

Sandy regresó al campo, buscando más y más heridos, encontrando cada vez más y con ello, la certeza de que los Angione ganarían ésta vez ésta batalla. Ella, sin embargo, buscaba algo más; figuras conocidas, expresiones que entrañaba después de semanas de no ver a sus queridos amigos o a Lino. Él, sin embargo, si alcanzó a verla desde lejos, mientras lidiaba con una de las soldados enemigas; su rostro se petrificó y buscó el momento para realizar que ella se encontraba realmente ahí, como un espectro lleno de luz que se aparecía sólo para brindarle ánimos a costa de un profundo miedo al pensar que cualquier cosa podría hacerle daño en medio del campo de batalla. La siguió con la mirada desde una distancia razonable, sintiendo la necesidad abrasiva de ir a su lado, abrazarla y gritarle lo mucho que extrañaba cada pequeña parte de su ser, pero claro que, de hacerlo, todo se vendría abajo. Esperó al menos poder cruzar una mirada con ella, y no se permitió perderla de vista. Pasó cuando Alessandra llevaba a alguien conocido hasta la roca en la que tenía a todos los heridos que en ese punto ya habían muerto. Benedicto fue herido por uno de los Angione al ser confundido con uno de los otros por tener el rostro cubierto de pececillos. Ella cargó en su costado el cuerpo mal herido de Benedicto con algunos problemas por el tamaño que tenía (aun si después de tantos cuerpos parecía haberse acostumbrado) Benedicto se encontraba aun consciente, por lo que se apoyó en ella de una forma algo cariñosa, usándola como más que una ayuda para mantenerse consciente. Ella se dirigió hacia aquella roca y, en el camino, en un claro apenas ocupado con soldados, ella cruzó la mirada con el que había sido más que su jefe en el pasado. Se congeló en su lugar, verificó que nadie estuviese viéndolos, y asintió con la mirada fija en sus ojos, sin saber ella misma lo que aquello quería decir. Lino hizo lo propio y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la batalla contemplando cómo los Stracci comentaban a retirarse, sintiéndose poco menos que victorioso. Para Lino, el reconocer a Benedicto aferrado a ella de esa forma significó una angustia que traspasó la barrera de lo que creía sentir por ella ahora que se había ido. Sintió un vacío y una ira obvias que fueron cegadas con una tristeza seguida del pensamiento consciente de que ella estaba avanzando también; reconocerla como individuo más allá de lo que podía estar haciendo con él le fue en extremo difícil; la imagen de una familia creada por y para ella se desvanecía, y sus ánimos también se desvanecían mientras más segundos transcurrían. Sabía, sin embargo, que molestarse era algo que no podía hacer, y, de hecho, no lo estaba. Era una abrasadora tristeza la que recorría su cuerpo hasta antes de concluir la batalla.

Para Sandy, las cosas no fueron más agradables que para Lino. Benedicto había aprovechado la situación, y ella lo sabía, pero por alguna razón dejó de pensar en eso como si importara poco. Lo que a ella le atormentó fue el hecho de cruzar una mirada con Lino y que el sentimiento en ella hubiera aflorado como siempre había pasado. No podía negar que seguía perdidamente encantada por aquellos ojos y expresiones, como siempre supo que estaría mientras estuviera viva. Lino ya la conocía demasiado como para ignorar que por ella pasaban mil sensaciones que afectaban en lo que hacía de un modo u otro. Sin embargo, después del resentimiento que le ocasionó el deslindarse de la responsabilidad de la ruptura, aquello sólo consiguió confundirla un poco más. Sí, seguía enamorada de Lino, pero para ella aquello no implicaba (ahora) que no pudiera tenerle rencor después de lo que pasó, y eso sólo contribuyó a hacer las cosas más complicadas.

La batalla finalizó cuando los Stracci decidieron retirarse después del desastre que habían causado, a sabiendas de que, de quedarse, morirían todos. En medio de un pánico general, sin bajar la cabeza, huyeron de ahí, dejando los cuerpos de todos los soldados caídos en donde Alessandra los había puesto. Ella llevó a Benedicto hasta el Refugio de Caltagirone, no sin pequeñas ganas de dejarlo ahí, pero con la determinación de seguir el plan por su propio bien. Si era necesario, ella misma cuidaría de él hasta que se recuperara.

Los Angione encontraron los cuerpos de los tiburones y festejaron por poco tiempo, en lo que llegaban al barco al regresar. Basilio hizo cuentas rápidas al regresar al barco, y Lino hizo una junta en la que decidirían cómo proceder respecto a las raciones y ganancias perdidas en el ataque del arrecife, y sabía que estaban por saber malas noticias.

-Gracias a los cuerpos que nos dejaron en los límites del arrecife, podremos tener buena comida por dos o tres días, pero los negocios que los Stracci destruyeron no podrán recuperarse. Necesitamos reducir las raciones aún más o esperar que las cosas marchen bien en el arrecife del oeste. El arrecife está dividido, y ahora parece que la división entre peces es mucho más radical; los que se encuentran bien establecidos tendrán para pagar protección, y los que fueron afectados con el ataque más reciente tendrán que acumularse y en algún momento serán cazados. Hay que esperar solamente porque la población de los marginados crezca para que produzcan suficiente aliento, y lamento decirlo, pero antes ganaremos o perderemos esta guerra. El Arrecife del Sur ya no es lo que solía ser.

-Y, ¿Qué haremos para mantenernos fuertes mientras eso pasa? - preguntó Giuseppe.

-Los chicos necesitan buenas noticias ahora…- añadió Lorenzo.

-Los cardúmenes de Bello Mayo. - comentó Lino en voz baja, casi inaudible, y sólo comprensible para quienes estaban junto a él.

\- ¿Cómo, jefe? - preguntó Luca, sorprendido.

-Los cardúmenes de Bello Mayo estarán en los límites del sector en algunos días.

\- ¡Pero jefe! ¡Estos cardúmenes pertenecían a Tattaglia! No podemos esperar a que se nos entreguen sin pelear.

-No estoy sugiriendo que hagamos eso, Lorenzo. Bello Mayo es territorio neutral desde hace años, así que, si podemos encontrar la forma de recolectar una parte de ellos antes de llegar a los límites del sector sin que se nos reconozca, entonces será como si no hubiera pasado.

-Stracci no ignorará lo que podría pasar. - Aseguró Giuseppe, temeroso y consternado.

-Aún nos quedan alianzas con algunos de los policías y mercaderes de los arrecifes. Si éste golpe resulta, las cosas marcharán bien sin que las cosas en el Arrecife del Sur se salgan de control. A cambio de un poco de paz por un tiempo, pediríamos su ayuda recolectando y congelando los peces de los cardúmenes que necesitemos.

-Habrá que ponerse creativos con las recetas si comeremos peces de cardumen hasta que acabe la guerra…- dijo uno de los capodécine un poco en tono de broma.

-Señor, 83 y yo podemos encargarnos de convencer a los chicos del Arrecife. – sugirió Lorenzo, interesado en el trabajo una vez reconoció en sí el sentimiento de excitación por una idea arriesgada pero posible que en tantos trabajos le había dado la certeza de que las cosas estarían bien.

-Yo me ocuparé de lo que se le comentará a los Arrecifes, jefe. La información se hará pública en poco tiempo. Trabajaré con los otros capos para eso…

De uno en uno, los tiburones en la sala de juntas comenzaron a comentar algunas cosas entre ellos respecto al plan que estaban a punto de ejecutar, y con el tiempo aquello pareció moverse como un juego de niños, para todos excepto, por supuesto, Lino y Richard, quien no había dicho nada desde que los chicos llegaron al Titanic. Después de algunos minutos y despedidas respetuosas, Lino quedó sólo con el padre de Sandy, quien, desde que ella había partido, había perdido parte de la vitalidad que ella le había brindado, y parecía tan triste como antes de que ella llegara, pero sumándole una preocupación que lo mantenía mucho más atento a las cosas. A Lino, sin embargo, le pareció que era momento de conversar con él sobre ella, en medio de una desesperación de la que también era parte. No podía evitar sentir que necesitaba hablar de ella, y qué mejor que con alguien que la extrañara y estuviera tan preocupado como él.

-Señor Richard, ¿podría reunirse conmigo en el comedor? Necesito hablar con usted.

-Hay muchas cosas que he querido discutir con usted desde hace mucho. Por favor...- extendió una aleta hacia la dirección de la puerta y ambos salieron, para dirigirse directamente al comedor, en donde, momentos después, peces sierra sirvieron comida y buen vino.

-Don Richard, no quisiera perturbarlo con preguntas mías, pero de verdad quisiera saber… ¿Alessandra le comentó alguna cosa antes de marcharse sobre alguna preocupación que tuviera? ¿Estaba consternada o molesta por irse? – Richard, inmediatamente, leyó la expresión del muchacho.

-Don Lino, no creo que haya nada que usted pueda hacer incluso si así hubiese sido. Usted parece mucho más nervioso por preguntar que ella en su momento.

\- ¿De verdad?

-Pienso que está bien que quiera hablar sobre lo que piensa de esto… pero no estoy seguro de que, dadas las circunstancias, deba usted hablar conmigo de mi hija. Ella no me dijo nada al respecto, pero a juzgar por sus expresiones, no están en buenos términos por ahora. – Lino sonrió por la vergüenza y al sentir que no podías hacer nada más cuando su corazón dio un ligero vuelco.

-Y no hay nada que lamente más que eso. – Richard sintió que debía decirle que no había forma de que se aliviara ese pesar hablando de ella con él, pero sabía, de alguna manera, que necesitaba algo que consiguiera calmarlo un poco para después explicárselo. Dejó pasar unos segundos y Richard continuó, dudoso.

-Alessandra no tuvo miedo de decir lo que pensaba de irse. Estaba asustada, pero determinada a poner esas cartas sobre la mesa desde el principio. Cuando lo explicó entre nosotros, hizo ver aquello como lo más importante para sobrellevar el estrés y el miedo que pudieran surgir estando allá; sin embargo, yo la vi mucho más consternada por dejar todo aquí y marcharse, y ya desde antes sabía que había algo mal en ella que, pese a todo lo demás, no admitiría.

-Simplemente creo que fue demasiado como para que pudiera asimilarlo bien. Siempre fue destacable, en algún punto…

-Se quebró.

-Eso pienso.

-Y me parece que tiene razón. Por eso accedí a dejarla ir a llevar a cabo todo esto del Refugio de Caltagirone. El mantenerse en perfil bajo es algo que debió aprender desde un inicio para evitar que esto pasara, y asumir una identidad que no es la suya la hará verse a sí misma desde otra perspectiva. - Lino se quedó anonadado con las palabras de Richard.

\- ¿Así que aprueba el que haya ido, después de todo?

-Me alegra que tenga la oportunidad de aprenderlo, pero el riesgo en el que la puse por ello no me permite conciliar el sueño.

-No he podido hacerlo yo tampoco. No puedo dejar de pensar en que pude negarle el permiso. Tal vez hubiésemos encontrado alguna alternativa.

-Hubiese encontrado la manera de convencernos a ambos, o a cualquiera. Es como si siempre apelara a aquello que nos hace decir que sí. Tengo la confianza de que ella estará bien al final de todo precisamente por eso. Esa debe ser una parte complicada en su caso, ¿no es así, Don Lino? - Richard guio la conversación hacia donde creyó que podía hacerlo hablar, y después de unos segundos de absoluto silencio, funcionó.

-Si. Es cierto. Justo ahora me parece que ella no debe necesitar de nadie entre nosotros para que todo esto resulte. Richard, no quisiera que malentendiera esto, de alguna manera siempre supe que podía manejar las cosas sola.

-Ambos son adultos ya, Don. Si algo tienen que hacer entre ambos para perdonar lo que haya pasado o para seguir adelante cada uno, entonces está bien. Y en cualquiera de los dos casos, debo aclarar que la felicidad de ambos va de por medio y por esa razón me intereso en lo que pueda ayudarles. Usted me dice que le molesta el que Alessandra tenga esa independencia de usted pese a que ya lo sabía; Don lino, creo que eso es lo más natural que puede pasar, y pienso que, al tratarse de mi hija, claro, es mejor que ambos entiendan de eso lo más rápido posible, para que lo asuman y lo acepten antes de que tomen cualquier decisión.

\- ¿Cómo podría ayudarme eso a mí si al final no estamos juntos?

\- ¿Tanto se equivocó, Don Lino? No… creo que no quiero que me lo diga. No cuando estamos hablando de ella. Muchacho, en cualquier caso, conozco la percepción que se tiene de usted en el barco, y, sin embargo, siempre he creído que tiene las cosas claras hablando de esto. Y de lo que podría aprender, incluso el negocio se beneficiaría.

-Se lo agradezco, Señor Richard. Era lo que necesitaba escuchar, me parece.

-No lo que quería oír.

-Las que necesito son las que me dan más consuelo. Me ha dicho más de lo que hubiera podido pensar sobre lo que pasará. Y me ha infundido confianza en que Alessandra estará bien, y eso es más de lo que hubiera podido pedir en una conversación.

-Atienda bien a lo que digo, Don Lino. Por lo que sé, las cosas podrían arreglarse todavía. Alessandra aprendió a leer algo de nuestro lenguaje… y su amigo, Benedicto, aún puede venir y, de alguna manera, conseguir que le entregue una corta misiva.

-Señor Richard…

-Por supuesto, no tengo idea de los problemas que puedan tener ustedes, pero nunca tuve una pelea con mi esposa en su momento que no pudiera resolverse; una disculpa y un par de palabras son todo lo que hace falta.

Claro que Richard no podía saber que ahora las responsabilidades de Lino recaían también en que tendría prontamente un hijo con alguien que no era Sandy.

Con la cabeza pesada y los ojos cansados, descubrió que muchas cosas en el refugio seguían siendo muy parecidas pese a que ella había visto cómo tantos morían. Benedicto despertó en el camino y antes de que llegara a algún centro médico en el Refugio de Caltagirone, él consiguió despertar para mantener un par de palabras con ella.

-Sandy…- pronunció mientras tosía con medias risas que lo interrumpían, pera proceder en voz baja. - ¿a cuántos pepinillos mataste?

-Cielos, Benedicto… suficientes para que todos coman bien un par de días. - dijo con una risilla al final.

-Excelente… Qué gracia tiene el estar contigo tan cerca después de todo.

-Eres una parte importante del plan. Tienes que permanecer con vida para que las cosas salgan bien. Hay muchos que dependemos de que te mantengas a salvo.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

\- ¿Y a ti te parece poco que tu salud me incumba a mí y a todos los del barco?

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿No podrías darme al menos una palabra de preocupación auténtica?

-No suelo ser elocuente con esas cosas cuando las preocupaciones son tan fuertes. Muchos murieron hoy, y aunque agradezco mucho que estés con vida, no puedo decir nada más ahora.

-Vaya suerte la mía, de intentar pretender al tiburón más difícil del océano.

-Me disculpo. No es que te tenga poco interés, pero no estamos en un buen momento para correr ese tipo de riesgos. – dijo Sandy, precavida, pero con la esperanza de terminar con aquella insistencia de una vez. Sin embargo, produjo un efecto inverso.

\- ¿Viste a Don Lino en el arrecife hoy? - Alessandra se detuvo por un segundo en su andar, y su corazón palpitó con más fuerza.

-Lo vi.

-Él siempre fue uno de mis mejores amigos, pero entiendo sus relaciones y él las mías muy bien. Me he dado cuenta con dos segundos de verte al hablar de él o tenerlo cerca de que está lejos de que se te olviden las cosas que pasaron los dos.

-Benedicto…

-Está bien. No voy a dejar de intentarlo, Sandy. No sé qué te habrá hecho que no les haya hecho a tantas otras…- En cuanto se dio cuenta de su imprudencia, se calló. - Me disculpo. Tal vez quieras saber los pormenores en otra ocasión, pero por ahora, quiero que sepas que, de ninguna forma, cederé hasta que me concedas la oportunidad de intentarlo contigo.

\- ¿Entonces ahora es un reto personal? - preguntó Sandy, sin poder resistir algo similar por un momento más, pensando en lo mucho que, hasta ese momento, había dejado pasar. - Perdóname, Benedicto, pero no quiero que lo hagas. Lo que pasó entre Don Lino y yo fue importante, al menos, de mi parte. Y no me siento lista para una nueva relación ahora.

\- ¿No podría ser bueno si lo superaras estando junto a mí?

-No así. Aun le tengo un cierto resentimiento, y todo parece muy reciente todavía. Si me arriesgara a darte una oportunidad, estaría inconscientemente buscando llenar un vacío, y no te daría el espacio que cualquier tiburón merece en el corazón de alguien más. No me siento lista para empezar algo, y necesito que lo entiendas, porque no quisiera que esto fuera a desembocar en algo desagradable. Benedicto, necesito amigos aquí, necesito a alguien con quién comentar lo que ocurra.

-Pero ese es el único consuelo que me has dado ahora. Está bien, entiendo lo que acabas de decir, pero quisiera una respuesta más clara. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo debo tratarte?

-Oh, bien… quisiera que nuestra relación sea únicamente de amistad hasta que las cosas cambien un poco. Entonces podríamos intentarlo, cuando las cosas entre ambos y los compromisos que nos hagamos nos lleven a algún lugar similar. Estoy segura de que nos daremos cuenta cuando sea un buen momento. Puedes ir a mi habitación y charlar conmigo como aquella otra vez, pero que sea con el objetivo de conversar sin nada más. Por Dios, Benedicto, no te molestes conmigo, espero de corazón que puedas entenderlo.

-Ay, Sandy, ¿por quién me estás tomando? Está bien. Te tomaré la palabra y seguiré conversando contigo. Pero no esperes que me dé por vencido…

-Muchas gracias. Me siento muy alagada, además.

-Naturalmente. Pero siento que estás siendo un poco exagerada con respecto a esto.

-No quiero que haya malentendidos. Es una situación difícil, necesito saber que tengo al menos a alguien de fiar aquí.

-Nada de eso ha cambiado, pero, Sandy, incluso parece que nadie te ha intentado convencer. - Alessandra se quedó pensativa, recordando que al menos, con Lino, las cosas fueron diferentes. Discutían a menudo, y él había tratado de convencerla varias veces de aceptar una opinión… y, sin embargo, se sentía tan diferente. Más que él, nadie antes había intentado cortejarla. - ¿Nadie lo ha hecho?

-No así.

\- ¿Entonces, ¿cómo?

-Eso no importa. No estábamos hablando de eso, ¿o sí?

\- Es una buena conversación en tanto llegamos al Refugio. ¿Maneras de conquistar? Las conozco muy bien. Casi a todas les gusta que a los tiburones se les vea con respeto, y que se las escuche.

-Bueno, a todas y a todos nos gusta eso.

-Si uno exagera al principio, entonces he visto maravillas. Contigo no ha funcionado muy bien, sin embargo. - ambos rieron.

-Supongo que no hay muchas cosas que me impresionen.

-Sería divertido saber qué fue lo que te interesó de Lino en primer lugar, claro, si me dejas saber.

-Tal vez hablar de eso me hará bien, pero supongo que es un poco decepcionante pensar en eso. Supongo que habrá sido por su forma de pensar o de hablar de sus intereses. Tiene una labia espectacular.

-Vaya que lo sé. Cuando éramos niños, me convenció de ir hasta un cementerio de barcos y robar algunas cosas para hacer que uno de los jefes se molestara.

\- ¿De verdad?

-También me convenció de hacer mis deberes muchas más veces que mis padres, ¿no es gracioso?

\- ¡Lo es! De hecho, me lo puedo imaginar perfectamente. ¿Cómo solían ser?

-Nos divertíamos con los hijos de los soldados. Giuseppe era hijo del Consigliere, y Lorenzo de un soldado, y apenas conocí a Luca, antes de irme de ahí. Ambos eran más grandes que Lino y yo, pero igualmente lo seguían a todas partes. Tenía las ideas más extrañas y divertidas, y desde el inicio siempre parecía tener la preocupación por mantener a todos ocupados. Giuseppe cambió muchísimo, no lo creerías. Era un chico muy serio, incluso parecía odiar a todos y sólo hablaba con Lorenzo, y aunque hacía maldades con nosotros, era demasiado callado. Lorenzo siempre fue la conciencia de nuestro pequeño grupo, y había cosas que nos disuadió de hacer. Fueron tiempo muy especiales… aunque ya nos desviamos de lo que yo quería que tú me comentaras. ¿Qué más hizo Lino para que estuvieras con él' ¿O con quién más has estado?... de acuerdo, tal vez estoy preguntando cosas muy personales.

\- ¡Oye, está bien! Creo que es divertido hablar de eso. Voy a sincerarme contigo; no he estado con nadie más que con Lino. Don Feinberg intentó propasarse y después secuestrarme, pero ni siquiera puedo considerarlo. Y de Lino, bueno, creo que llegamos a conocernos mucho. Tenía cierto modo de decir las cosas y de pensar que yo admiro bastante aún. Tenía unas expresiones muy exageradas, y además era muy listo.

\- ¿No vas a mencionar que era atractivo?

\- ¡Ja, eso también!

\- ¿Y qué me dices de mí, Sandy? ¿Hay algo de mí que te guste que sea diferente? Claro, hablando como amigos.

-Bien, tú también eres muy atractivo. Y además eres muy carismático, mírate, tienes una herida enorme y me estás pidiendo que te diga lo que me gusta de ti. Te quedará una gran cicatriz, supongo que también te parecerá un atributo.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Eso es de presumir!

-Y bueno, también creo que puedes llegar a ser muy astuto. El haber llegado a tu posición habiendo comenzado como soldado no debe ser sencillo. Y además eres mucho más relajado de lo que yo podría ser algún día.

-Supongo que eso es un cumplido…

-Todo un cumplido, al menos me lo parece a mí, y de eso hablamos, ¿no?

\- ¡Vaya, si, no te molestes!

\- ¿Qué? No lo hice. - rio ella, nerviosa. No podía contar las veces que le habían dicho eso en el pasado.

-Es que… no sé, dijiste eso como a la defensiva. Y justamente acabamos de tener una charla sobre tu antiguo novio y tus amigos. Es algo que nunca pensé que conversaría con nadie, se diría que es extraño.

\- ¿Lo dirían las chicas con las que conversas? ¿Por qué?

-Puede ser abrumador, supongo. Ni siquiera yo me imaginaría en cualquier otra ocasión hablando de mis antiguas parejas con alguien. Supongo que es bueno hasta cierto punto, pero es muy incómodo si no se hace con cuidado... Y el cuidado, ahora mismo lo pones tú.

Cuando ambos llegaron al barco, nada más se despidieron y ella volvió a sus labores, con más normalidad de la que hubiera esperado después de una batalla tan abrumadora. Había, aun, demasiados tiburones en el Refugio, y eso la aterró. Muchos habían muerto y, de todos modos, parecían ser demasiados soldados todavía. Sin embargo, y para su suerte, sus compañeras en el refugio no llegaron, así que, ni corta ni perezosa, se dispuso a continuar con lo que comenzó aquella mañana, sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo más y más rápido después de la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, así como para no pensar en su charla con Benedicto, o en el "encuentro" con Lino.

Así, aquel mismo día, se agotó en medio de preguntas con los prisioneros de aquella primera sección, hasta que llegó a una prisionera a quien no tenía deseos de preguntar nada. Los rostros tristes abundaban en la prisión, pero el de esa mujer tenía, además, una expresión cansada y desesperanzada. Alessandra tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decirle, y de que aquello le hiciera sentir cosas más terribles de lo que ya había sentido en un día… pero después, se dijo a sí misma que, si no lo conseguía aquel día, no lo podría hacer. Su día había sido ya suficientemente pesado, un poco más…

-Señora… Buenas noches tenga usted. Quisiera hacerle unas preguntas de archivo… Tal vez, si pudiera contestarlas sinceramente, podría ayudarla en lo que quisiera. - Dijo ella, acercándose un banco a la reja de la celda, poniéndose cómoda para intentar convencerla.

La mujer la miró con una expresión que Alessandra no esperó, pues, al verla, encontró más que sólo tristeza; en su mirada, había algo parecido a la comprensión, en medio de la desolación y el dolor. Inmediatamente, se sintió mal por haberla perturbado y por haber convocado esa trágica expresión. Un sentimiento más, desconocido, la plantó en aquel banco, e intentó prestar más atención.

-Muchacha, mi historia está en los archivos ya. No quisiera que alguien que disfruta del dolor ajena viniera a molestarme cuando ya nada me queda. Querida, por favor, no he dado problemas y no quisiera que te burlaras de mí. Gracias.

Alessandra se quedó impresionada con la forma en la que esa mujer hablaba. En ningún momento bajó la cabeza, y pese a que había desprecio en su voz, no dejaba de sonreír por momentos. Eso la hizo temblar.

-Señora, no es ni ha sido mi intención, y lo que menos quisiera es ofenderla o hacerla sentir incómoda. – Alessandra se dio cuenta de que había subido la voz considerablemente, y esperando no haber cometido algún error, se encogió de hombros y continuó en un tono más bajo. - Simplemente soy nueva en éste lugar y me parece que la forma en la que se manejan las cosas aquí no está del todo bien.

-Pareces ser una muchacha inteligente, pero demasiado joven como para tener una idea de las cosas que ocurren aquí. O realmente no estoy segura de qué tanto crees tú que creeré lo que me estás diciendo. Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte.

-Quisiera realmente escuchar lo que tiene que decir. ¿Cómo puedo convencerla de que no estoy intentando jugar con usted?

-No lo sé, jovencita. No creo que puedas. Ve a dormir y que tengas dulces sueños.

Alessandra no lo intentó nuevamente. Le deseó una noche agradable y se fue a dormir con mil pensamientos aún en la cabeza. Como lo esperó, esa noche tuvo pesadillas horribles. Richard, Lorenzo, Giuseppe, Luca, 83 y Lino siendo atacados directamente, y lo que ello llevaba. Despertó llorando y no se detuvo al darse cuenta de que, al menos ahí, nadie podía ir a consolarla y a decirle que todo estaría bien.

Al día siguiente, el papeleo fue demasiado como para que Alessandra pudiera resolverlo en un momento, pero gracias a eso aprendió en un día demasiado de un solo lenguaje, y como no tenía nada más en qué ocupar su mente, se dejó llevar por el lenguaje de los tiburones lo suficiente como para abstraerse en el día. Aquello la hizo sobresalir aquel día, puesto que entregó todo en orden y forma, además de ayudar a una mujer con problemas para llevar algunas cosas a una de las salas de junta de los Capodécine.

Para Lino no fue un día menos complicado. El papeleo lo tenían los demás, pero él debió lidiar con los soldados que requerían de su consejo y de lo que sabía. Aquello fue igualmente complicado considerando que cada Caporégime debía a su vez atender asuntos de la guerra que se habían bifurcado, cada uno en su espacio y territorio. Entre momentos, sin embargo, Lino encontró un espacio para hacer una acostumbrada y aliviadora visita a Isabela. Ésta vez, y debido a la naturaleza de la situación, Luca observó hacia dónde se dirigía y con quién. Se escondió tras una de las paredes del pasillo para escuchar a través de aquel muro, la conversación que tenía con la chica que, hasta donde sabía, era su novia.

Luca ni siquiera sabía qué esperaba escuchar, pero se quedó ahí sin poder entender nada de lo que decían, sólo el tono serio en el que se hablaban y los repentinos silencios interrumpidos por palabras de Lino que tenían la intención de ser cariñosas, sin ninguna respuesta. Le llamó la atención, pero lo dejó en eso.

Después, Lino acudió a su oficina para hacer algo un poco más arriesgado, y Luca lo siguió, sigiloso, entre los pasillos y las salas, sin poder entender más que la palabra "Sandy" y la frase "No sé qué hago". Encontró un espacio en su apretada agenda para escribir una carta que no tenía intención de enviar.

Tuvo problemas desde la forma en la que saludaría: "Hola Sandy", "Querida Sandy" "Mi más querida, Sandy", "Dulce Sandy", "Sandy" hasta llegar al "Hola Sandy" otra vez. Se hizo gracia a sí mismo y maldijo en voz baja. Luca sabía que aquello no debía ser escuchado o leído por él, pero no encontró la ocasión de salir sin ser visto, ni el valor para hacerlo, o la voluntad de alejarse de la curiosidad. Al final, la carta terminó siendo una hoja llena de garabatos de tinta con algunas frases sueltas.

"Hola Sandy. Querida Sandy. Mi más querida, Sandy."

¡Cómo quisiera decirte cuánto te extraño! Hemos tenido días difíciles aquí. Perdimos a muchos soldados, y los recursos del Arrecife del Sur no volverán a proveernos igual. Estamos planeando algo para abastecernos, pero será arriesgado de igual forma. Y a mí no me queda más que entristecerme porque no puedo compartir absolutamente nada de lo que pienso o lo que siento respecto a esto contigo. Eso es frustrante y absolutamente odioso, porque, por si fuera poco, también haces falta a los soldados. Todos quieren volver a las fiestas y a los bailes. Todos queremos volver, y esperamos con ansias que tú lo hagas pronto. Es difícil pensar en que no puedo verte o mirarte como solía hacerlo, porque con la idea de llamarte para tener sólo una conversación, Stracci me tendría a sus aletas. Te extraño demasiado. Hay una chica, no creo que sepas quién es, y de hecho es una larga historia. Se llama Isabela. Si no fuera por el secreto que tenemos los dos, hubiese sido lindo que la conocieras. Me distrajo por un tiempo, pero realmente nunca me hizo feliz o me satisfizo al conversar; compararlas es estúpido, pero en su momento intenté remplazarte y no funcionó. Fue estúpido e irresponsable de mi parte. Mi responsabilidad con ella ahora me traerá alegría en el futuro, y el único verdadero pesar es saber que no estarás en esa fantasía. Tendré un hijo.

Oh, pero ninguna de éstas palabras vale si al final, lo único que puedo recibir de ti es tu rechazo. Después de lo que dije, no me sorprendería. Lo peor es que ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice, cuando yo mismo soy incapaz de imaginarte si no es como la joya más radiante e increíble del océano. Supongo que habrá sido por el calor del asunto, por la necesidad que tenía de hacerte ver que estaba muy molesto por tu comportamiento. Me equivoqué y lo siento mucho. Nunca dejaré ni he dejado de pensar que eres un ángel. Richard ha dicho que aprenderías de esto, pero incluso entonces, hubiese preferido que no crecieras sola… casi olvido que ya no estás sola. Apenas lo recordé sentí un mundo en la cabeza. Benedicto, en todo caso y por mucho que lo odie, podría ayudarte a recuperarte de lo que yo te he hecho. Es un excelente tiburón, te respetará y te hará bien. Lo siento mucho. Todavía te amo.

Te extraña, Lino Angione"

Al terminar de rayar casi todo lo que había escrito, decidió arrugar la página, botarla cerca de una papelera y volver a su trabajo. En un descuido, Luca salió de donde se escondía y Lino nunca se enteró de que lo había visto escribir una carta con tanta desesperación, o que él la tomó del piso y la escondió de él hasta que pudo salir de la oficina para leer lo que había escrito.

Luca no era, en absoluto, un pulpo de "malas intenciones", hablando en términos de mafia. Nunca hubiera pensado en traicionar a nadie, mucho menos a Lino. Pero aquello le había dado tanta curiosidad que no se lo hubiese podido sacar de su cabeza de otra forma. Y fue una única vez.

Para cuando terminó de leerla, se vio en un dilema horrible al intentar disuadirse a sí mismo de enviar la carta, y fracasó absolutamente. La guardó en uno de los cajones que sólo él usaba en la oficina, y se dispuso a esperar a que Benedicto se presentara ahí para enviarla con él a Sandy.

Con el tiempo, Alessandra se convirtió en una autoridad dentro de los calabozos, conocida por ser demasiado estricta con las cosas que debían hacerse una vez que llegaron soldados a acompañarla en su trabajo, que a su vez eran malas y crueles con los prisioneros, y terriblemente irritantes al intentar tratarlas. Y, sin embargo, los prisioneros la conocían porque era quien se encargaba de darles raciones extra de comida decente, por permitirles a algunos salir por más tiempo de vez en cuando, o por charlar con ellos como iguales siempre. Aquellos que no simpatizaban con ella, creían que simplemente tenía favoritismo, pues con ellos parecía ser tan cruel como las otras encargadas. Aprendió a alzar la voz, a castigar a quienes no acataban las peticiones, a golpear con una fusta a gusto y a proyectar una imagen de respeto ante todos, ante los inferiores en rango con crueldad, y ante los de mayor clase, con dulzura también. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que los jefes pensaran en alguna promoción.

Alessandra había recibido a Benedicto en su habitación con tazas de café por las noches, y charlaba con él de las cosas que había vivido por el día. Durante las cenas en los días que no se veían, enviaban mensajes usando camarones y, con el tiempo, a ambos se les hizo una costumbre. Ella veía, a través de sus conversaciones, cómo ella cambiaba, aun si no sabía si le gustaba eso. Para ella, la crueldad se hizo algo frecuente, y la piedad, algo necesario. Aquella distorsión de lo que creía que debían ser las cosas la hizo temer de sí misma en algún punto. Se sentía atrapada por una forma de ser que se había disparado y resurgido desde que había llegado ahí, y aunque comprendía que era la única forma de hacer las cosas para que el plan tuviera éxito, comenzaba a cansarse de aquella imagen que proyectaba y que, se dio cuenta, no era ella. No pudo satanizarla, claro está, porque tenía un compromiso con el papel que asumía, pero no la pudo reconocer como algo que quería para toda la vida; Benedicto se convirtió en la imagen de un tiburón con la forma de ser que estaba evitando ser y, aun así, disfrutaba auténticamente de las conversaciones que mantenía con él de forma inesperada. Así resultó ser aquella imagen. No esperaba ser auténtica del todo con él, porque se dio cuenta de que era noble, pero su forma de pensar la asustó tanto como sí misma y ahí puso sus límites, obligando a la Alessandra del Refugio de Caltagirone a plantarse ante Benedicto cuando fuera necesario. Aquello le impidió, del todo, sentirse libre, aunque estaba cómoda con eso la mayoría del tiempo.

Había pasado un mes desde la batalla en el arrecife del Sur; la apropiación del cardumen de Bello Mayo había dejado escasos a los tiburones de las divisiones más bajas y la batalla entre ambas familias se mantuvo constante, y ella ya veía a aquel tiburón que había llegado al mar esperando morir de alguna forma, lejana y perdida. Sufrió de hambre por segunda ocasión en toda su vida, y aunque agradeció a Dios por no haber sufrido más de eso, se sintió mal.

Con respecto a Lino, le dio ánimos saber que estaba bien, y pasados unos días y casi en contra de su voluntad consciente, el enojo que sentía por él desapareció. Fue muy extraño para ella. El que las cosas marcharan de forma molesta para ella hubieran sido suficientes como para continuar sintiendo despreció por aquel que la dejó y que no la entendió, o que le dijo tantas cosas horribles para después probarle que su relación había sido para él simplemente una de tantas, y que no lo estuviera sintiendo como tal la perturbó por muchas noches. Estaba molesta porque al pensar en él ya no podía excusarse tras el odio. Ahora era la parte de su viaje que la deprimía más. Pasaron días para que comprendiera que aquel dolor se debía a que todavía había algo en ella que lo amaba, y lo amaba mucho. Eso dio paso a un dolor nuevo, uno mucho más incómodo, y que se juntó con la idea de estar atrapada en un lugar que no le permitía ser quien era. Y entonces, de ahí, un sentimiento más con el que estaba mucho más acostumbrada a lidiar. Enojo. No un odio específico, sino un sentimiento de irritabilidad en general, que la hizo hundirse en un círculo vicioso entre el mantener guardado ese sentimiento, como todo lo demás, y lo molesto que le parecía hacerlo.

Benedicto, por su parte, se sentía más cómodo de lo que esperó al mantener conversaciones largas con Sandy. Ella parecía, a sus ojos, siempre sonriente, siempre ilusionada. Aquello lo confundía de algún modo, pero no le dejaba de gustar. Pero era diferente a lo que esperaba de una relación. Dormía tranquilo penando en que, con el tiempo, aquello se convertiría en algo bueno. Se había recuperado por completo, y estaba ansioso por volver a su trabajo de siempre, regresar a su casino o visitar el Titanic.

Ahí, las cosas marchaban tan bien como se podía en medio de una guerra de esa magnitud. Las palabras que Luca le dijo a Lino una vez hicieron que algo en él cambiara, y apenas estaba aprendiendo de aquella experiencia, y en ello era en lo que se estaba dedicando. Escribió mucho más de lo que antes había siquiera considerado, narrando en sus palabras lo que había aprendido de su padre que, hasta entonces, no se había dado cuenta que había aprendido; el gusto por seguir a alguien. Si bien, antes sabía que sus soldados le querían y le temían por igual, ahora se veía a sí mismo como alguien que les diera a sus chicos algo por qué hacerlo, y al darse cuenta de que había funcionado haciendo que vieran algo de él admirable, decidió continuar con ese camino.

Sus visitas a Isabela continuaron, y la emoción de Lino cada día aumentaba más y más. Encontró dentro de él que también creía en su corazón un amor intenso y profundo que no podía comprender del todo, ¿cómo podía estar surgiendo de la nada y sentirse tan maravillosamente inspirador?

Sandy, que había sido finalmente promovida, acudió una vez más con la señora a quien no había podido hacer hablar, y a quien, cada noche sin falta, visitaba con ánimo de hacerle ver su compromiso en ello (sin saber por qué la necesidad de hacerlo). Después de despedirse de los prisioneros, dándoles la certeza de que los liberaría cuando pudiera y que les haría llegar un plan de escape, se acomodó frente a la celda de la mujer y esperó a que la mirara sólo una vez.

\- ¿Qué tienes qué probar, niña?

-Siento que todo. Madame, ésta será la última noche en la que intentaré ayudarla.

\- ¿Es eso lo que hacías?

-Por favor. Todos los demás aquí han cooperado con la causa. Tal vez usted pueda ayudarnos con ello y esca…- se detuvo en seco para evitar pronunciar la palabra "escapar". Ya habían sido varias las veces en las que casi se le escapa algo fuera de lugar con ella, y la alarmaba bastante.

\- ¿Escapar? – bufó la mujer. - ¿Quién podrías ser para prometer eso?

-No me haga hablar de quién soy, si no promete guardar el secreto.

\- Vaya, chica. No peligras al contarme algo, no hay nadie a quien quiera decírselo, pero no había conocido a alguien tan imprudente con algo que parece ser suficientemente importante.

-No quiero ser imprudente, pero no perderé la oportunidad de sacar a alguien más de aquí.

-Está bien. Entonces lo prometo, si estás tan ansiosa por hablar.

-Vengo de un acuario, Madame, de un tanque inmenso pero solitario, y creí en cautiverio relativamente sola. Cuando me liberaron, encontré una familia de tiburones que se convirtió en la mía. Ahora estoy intentando salvar a los que puedan ayudarnos a mí y a los Angione a ganar ésta guerra.

La señora se quedó sentada en su cama, como una roca, por varios segundos. Su aspecto cansado y encorvado daba el aspecto de una estatua pálida reposando sobre alguna tumba, y sus ojos, aunque Alessandra no los veía, estaban abiertos y observando hacia abajo, en el centro de su celda y con las aletas apoyadas en su estómago. Alessandra simplemente la veía con una expresión de preocupación al sentir que había cometido un error, y esperó aquellos instantes con el corazón en la boca imaginándose qué haría de tener razón, si ya sabía que aquella crueldad era sólo una fachada y el matar a aquella mujer no cabía en sus posibilidades.

\- ¿Tu nombre es…- se detuvo la mujer, tragando saliva mientras se llenaba de un valor para el que nunca se preparó, así que su voz tembló- Sandy? - Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, los ojos de la señora expresaban sentimientos auténticos y profundos, sin orgullo o precaución.

Alessandra no cabía en su sorpresa. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y un peso caer sobre su cabeza al intentar procesarlo, y lo cierto es que no le tomó más de un segundo pensar en una explicación que conformara lo que sucedía, pero simplemente imaginarlas le sorprendía tanto que no pudo responder en largos momentos que no hicieron más que desesperar a la mujer, y cambiar aquel semblante de sorpresa por una mirada dolida y triste que surgía de una dependencia por saber quién era.

\- ¿Te llamas Sandy? – preguntó nuevamente, casi gritando, acercándose violentamente a la reja.

-Si. Ese es mi nombre… - respondió ella, con preocupación y miedo, además de un vacío por conocer la verdad tras aquella pregunta.

La mujer suspiró, emitiendo un sonido de alivio compuesto además por una sonrisa. Alessandra no podría olvidar esa expresión nunca más en su vida; los ojos de la mujer se llenaron en lágrimas y brillaron con la luz de las lámparas de una forma especial. No había felicidad más grande en cualquier otro rostro en el mundo en aquel momento. Su sonrisa se amplió nuevamente, ésta vez con mucha más emoción, y Alessandra reconoció facciones que conocía y que no había podido divisar debido a la obscuridad de las celdas, y tuvo un nuevo escalofrío. Ella nadó hacia atrás, y mantuvo el contacto visual.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy? - pregunto la señora, y Alessandra pensó en cómo responder acertadamente, sintiendo presión en la cabeza. Pensó que no habría ora ocasión más que esa, y se animó a decirlo.

-No lo sé. - reconoció avergonzada. - Tal vez…- continuó en voz baja. - ¿Te llamas Julia?

La mujer volvió a sonreír mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas, y se aferró a los barrites mientras suspiraba y se reía pacífica pero emocionada. Sacó una de sus aletas entre los barrotes intentando alcanzarla…

-Mi pequeña…

Alessandra se congeló, sólo para permitirse, por primera vez en semanas, dejarse llevar por un sentimiento.

-Mamá… ¡Mamá! - y con ese pequeño grito de alivio, se acercó a ella intentando abrazarla, sintiendo la abrumadora sensación de calor en el pecho, dándose cuenta de que también ella estaba llorando cuando finalmente la tocó.

Lino acudió a su acostumbrada reunión con Isabela para atender a lo que pidiera y revisar que todo en el desarrollo de su bebé estuviera bien. Ella se encontraba, casi como acostumbraba, leyendo a la mitad de la habitación, descansando. Lino entró por la puerta cargando algunas cosas en cada una de las aletas, entre las que se encontraban guisos que ella había pedido, artículos de belleza y otras tantas cosas en las que Lino no había escatimado en gastos. Ella desempacó las cosas y ahí mismo se encontró comiendo los deliciosos malvaviscos de cangrejo que él le había traído.

\- ¡Esto está delicioso! - Dijo ella, con la boca llena, recostándose en el sofá, disfrutando de las comodidades de su vida ahí.

-No te los acabes tan rápido, por favor. - pidió Lino, con su actitud seria de siempre.

-Oye, Lino, ¿quién era Sandy? - preguntó Isabela, tan repentinamente como un rayo. Lino tiró una lata de comida al piso inconscientemente debido al susto que ese nombre le produjo, y claro que Isabela se dio cuenta. Lino pensó que debía responder con sinceridad, pero no demasiada. Recogió la lata y continuó con sus labores.

\- ¿En dónde lo escuchaste?

-He escuchado de ella desde que llegué, y me sorprende. Aquí no hay mujeres en realidad, y siempre pensé que eso debería cambiar, pero, no lo sé, el que ya haya habido una me da muchísima curiosidad.

-Bueno, era una Consigliere. El mismo rango que Luca. Los soldados la adoraban.

-Debió ser una chica encantadora. - Lino sonrió inconscientemente.

-Lo era. – Suspiró Lino, mientras su mirada se perdía en la ventana.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?

-En este momento está intentando matar a Don Baldassar. –Isabela casi se atraganta con esa información. No esperaba que alguien pudiera siquiera intentarlo, o que su curiosidad hubiera tenido esa conclusión.

\- ¿Perdón?

-Se está haciendo pasar por uno de sus soldados. Es brillante, estamos seguros de que pronto será parte de las filas principales. Cuando eso pase, lo matará y hará lo posible por desmantelar a la familia desde adentro.

-Qué plan...- reflexionó ella para sí misma, tocándose la cabeza, abrumada. - Pero era tu pareja, ¿no? – Lino volvió a sentir un escalofrío, seguido de un dolor de cabeza al que decidió prestar más atención que al del estómago.

-Si. Lo fue.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

-Supongo que no supimos resolver los problemas que teníamos. Aun así, ha sido la mejor pareja que he tenido.

\- ¿No hay forma de que vuelvan? Quiero decir, cuando termine la guerra y todo…

-No lo sé. No creo. Los problemas se multiplicaron desde que nos vimos por última vez. No sé si ella pueda aceptar que quiero tener una familia aparte, y creo que ella está saliendo con un amigo mío.

\- ¿Cómo?

-No, está bien. Supongo que debí suponer que pasaría, es un buen tiburón, y ella merece estar contenta.

-Sí que tienes muchos líos, Lino. Pero, si me lo preguntas, todavía puede existir la posibilidad… solo habría que dar el primer paso.

\- ¿Aun con todo eso?

\- ¡Claro! Supongo que te costó mucho trabajo llegar hasta el punto de decir que fue tu mejor pareja. Eso debió ser significativo para ella también. - Isabela se levantó de su asiento y acompañó a Lino hasta la ventana de la habitación, colocándose a su lado en señal de apoyo. - Además, si algo he aprendido, es que una disculpa puede hacer maravillas.

-Gracias, Isabela. Es solo que creo que soy muy cobarde como para decírselo. - Dijo él, dándose cuenta de que estaba admitiendo algo así. Fue, para él, un poco extraño. - Quiero decir, si algún chico a quien hayas amado te pidiera regresar, pero descubrieras que tiene un hijo, ¿lo aceptarías?

-Sería difícil, pero creo que podría confiar en que las cosas se podrían separar. Pero me gustaría que fuera directo y sencillo. Un bebé no es algo en lo que se deba decidir a medias.

Lino sonrió mientras observaba a Isabela mirar el horizonte a través de la ventana, con la imagen de recuerdos extraños aparecer por su memoria en los ojos.

-Gracias Isabela. Creo que es la primera vez que conversamos de éste modo. - Aquello la regresó al presente y se giró también para sonreírle.

-Sí, tienes razón. Es agradable.

Benedicto acudió al Titanic una de esas tardes. Lo recibieron como a un héroe; los soldados lo veían desde lejos y le sonreían. Siempre había sido así para él, en mayor o menor medida entre los que ahí vivían dependiendo de la situación. Habló por ratos con sus amigos y al final, pasó a la oficina de Lino, como siempre. No sabía que esperar de la conversación que se les avecinaba, pero sabía que sería, cuando menos, incómoda. Así era Lino con respecto a esas cosas, y la última vez que habló de Alessandra las cosas habían resultado desagradables.

Cuando él entró, Lino dejó los papeles que tenía en la mano y despidió a los capos que charlaban con él de algo que parecía ser importante. Lo recibió como lo que era: un amigo con alto poder en el otro lado de la guerra.

\- ¡Oye, Lino, ¡qué pasa hombre! ¿Cómo va todo?

-Embustero compañero, qué bueno verte. - respondió Lino, con la misma sonrisa auténtica pero también ligeramente incómoda. Se dieron un abrazo con palmadas en la espalda y Benedicto tomó asiento.

-Mírate nada más, te ves horrible. Absolutamente monstruoso…

-Bueno, después de días de mantener una base en el arrecife del éste es lo que pasa. Por el contrario, tú siempre has lucido así.

-De acuerdo, hermano. Realmente no te traigo tantas noticias como quisiera. Apenas parece que matamos a un par de soldados "Stracci" en ese dichoso ataque. Y ahora lo que a Baldassar le hace falta en cuanto a estrategia, lo compensa con el número de soldados.

-Era lo que me temía y esperaba.

-Ambos se están defendiendo muy bien. Podrían mantener el ritmo por algunas semanas más y así darían tiempo a Alessandra de hacer su trabajo. - Lino estuvo pensando en la forma de sacar el tema por difícil o incómodo que fuera, pero ahora no sabía cómo hacer que continuara. Simplemente se dejó preguntar:

\- ¿Ella está bien? - dijo, mientras intentaba disimular lo más posible.

-Vaya que sí. La ascendieron ayer; ya no estará a cargo de los calabozos, ahora dirigirá a un grupo pequeño de soldados. Como un capodécine.

-Ja, la verdad tampoco me sorprende.

-A mí sí. Para haber estado tan poco tiempo con nosotros es bastante impresionante, además terminó poniendo a los prisioneros de su lado en secreto. Piensa liberarlos para que escapen en cuanto se encargue de Stracci, ya sabes, para descompensar un poco más las cosas una vez las cosas estén hechas.

-Vaya…. - exclamó Lino en voz baja, sonriendo sin querer mientras fingía prestar atención en cualquier otra cosa.

-Por lo que me ha dicho, las cosas marcharon bien con ellos y están preparados. Los únicos que se han unido han sido nuestros soldados o de Tattaglia que ya saben que Ira está con nosotros.

-Benedicto, ¿ella está conversando contigo en público?

\- ¡No, Lino! Claro que no, claro que se nos ocurrió… o se le ocurrió. Me reúno con ella un par de veces por semana por la noche. – Lino escupió el té que estaba bebiendo sin poder simular que no le importaba lo que estaba diciendo, aun cuando decidió tomar precisamente para que Benedicto no notara que tragaba saliva. - Eh, tranquilo hombre, no pasa nada, quedamos como amigos nada más, relájate.

-No tienes que justificarte en nada.

-Ya sé. Pero es algo que podría causarnos un par de conflictos si no dejamos las cosas claras desde un inicio, ¿no crees? Voy a serte franco en todo lo que pueda con respecto a ella, por respeto a los dos.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan sensato?

-No tengo ni la menor idea. Igual quisiera que intentaras serlo ahora. ¿Te molesta que esté con ella?

\- ¿Por qué debería? No seas tonto…

-O sea que sí.

\- ¿Qué?

-No deberías, pero acá entre nos, nunca has hecho lo que deberías a la aleta de la letra. Y está bien si te molesta, supongo.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo, sí me molesta un poco, ya deja éstas conversaciones de reflexión…

\- ¡Oye, son importantes! Si algún día consigo algo con ella, entonces quisiera que fuera con mi mejor amigo feliz por mí o por ella. Además, sería bueno poder contarle lo que te dije sobre ella hoy.

-De acuerdo, escucha. - habló Lino, rápido y firme. - Definitivamente no me gusta la idea de que ustedes dos estén juntos, pero debe ser producto de los clásicos celos. Puedes decirle que, objetivamente, me agrada que tenga con quien desahogarse en un lugar tan horrible, y que me alegraría por ambos si eso llegara a suceder, además podrías enviar un saludo.

-Qué intenso, hermano, gracias.

-Pero ahora cambia de tema por favor. - insistió él, con la esperanza de que Benedicto no se diera cuenta que su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse.

-Muy bien. De hecho, casi se me olvida de qué te estaba hablando…

Ambos continuaron poniéndose de acuerdo respecto a lo que procedería una vez decidieran que ya tenían suficiente de la pequeña pelea por una de las bases en el arrecife del Este, y cómo convencería Benedicto a Stracci de finalizar con ello, y después, hablaron sobre un par de situaciones graciosas que los ponían al día con lo que los soldados pensaban. Tras un par de risas, Benedicto decidió retirarse, no sin antes avisar a todos que ya se iba.

Entonces, Luca lo interceptó y lo despidió con el carisma habitual en él. Benedicto lo estrechó fuertemente antes de que Luca pidiera algo.

-Oye, Benedicto, ¿puedes darle esto a Sandy? Es algo importante, dile que lo envió el jefe. - Luca guiñó el ojo y se despidió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¿Qué iba a saber Luca de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Benedicto y Sandy? –Ya sé que no debemos llevarle nada, pero tú encontrarás la manera de dárselo.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré, pero que no se repita.

Benedicto, en contra de lo que creía que debía hacer, abrió el pequeño sobre que Luca le entregó, y leyó lo que pensó que sería lo más cursi que alguna vez pudo leer en su vida, y lo llenó de sincera extrañeza y lo dejó un poco perturbado que Lino, su mejor amigo y a quien conocía de toda la vida, escribiera con esa facilidad romántica.

¿" . Es difícil pensar en que no puedo verte o mirarte como solía hacerlo, porque con la idea de llamarte para tener sólo una conversación, Stracci me tendría a sus aletas. Te extraño demasiado."? ¿Desde cuándo una chica ponía a Lino de esa forma? ¿Y por qué lo admitía así? Se preocupó por su mejor amigo una vez se vio envuelto en esa situación. Él sabía que Alessandra era especial de alguna forma, ya fuera por su manera de ser o por la forma en la que hacía sentir a quienes la rodeaban, pero el estará la merced del enemigo sólo por una chica que ni siquiera lucía tan bien, por mucho que le molestara decirlo, aun si fuera Sandy, parecía algo lejos de lo que él estaría dispuesto a llegar.

"Hay una chica, no creo que sepas quién es, y de hecho es una larga historia. Se llama Isabela. Si no fuera por el secreto que tenemos los dos, hubiese sido lindo que la conocieras. Me distrajo por un tiempo, pero realmente nunca me hizo feliz o me satisfizo al conversar; compararlas es estúpido, pero en su momento intenté remplazarte y no funcionó. Fue estúpido e irresponsable de mi parte. Mi responsabilidad con ella ahora me traerá alegría en el futuro, y el único verdadero pesar es saber que no estarás en esa fantasía. Tendré un hijo."

-Espera, ¿qué? –Tuvo que releer ese párrafo al menos unas cinco veces para entenderlo…

Nunca dejaré ni he dejado de pensar que eres un ángel. Richard ha dicho que aprenderías de esto, pero incluso entonces, hubiese preferido que no crecieras sola… casi olvido que ya no estás sola. Apenas lo recordé sentí un mundo en la cabeza. Benedicto, en todo caso y por mucho que lo odie, podría ayudarte a recuperarte de lo que yo te he hecho. Es un excelente tiburón, te respetará y te hará bien. Lo siento mucho. Todavía te amo.

Te extraña, Lino Angione"

-Lino, estás hecho una mierda… -dijo con cariño y sorpresa.

-Hija, estás jodidísima.

-Sí, gracias mami, ya lo sé. – respondió Alessandra a quien ahora sabía, era Julia Angione. Pasaron largos minutos abrazándose y diciéndose lo mucho que se habían extrañado, cómo habían cambiado las cosas, y después pasaron tres horas hablando de cómo habían coincidido las dos ahí, después de tanto. Alessandra le contó su historia con lujo de detalles, desde que llegó, cómo se había amistado con un grupo de tiburones y un pulpo en el barco a quienes Julia reconoció de oído, de cómo había sido sospechosa de espionaje, cómo empezó a trabajar para Lino Angione y cómo se había enamorado de él y como habían terminado, hasta el tiempo que pasó con su padre en Bello Mayo. Julia lloró mucho cuando Alessandra mencionó a Richard, y Sandy, en consecuencia, lloró también. Usaron una hora más intentando ponerse de acuerdo en lo que surgiría después. De vez en cuando surgían nuevamente los temas de conversación clásicos, como Richard y Lino. Fue cuando ella le confesó que había visto a Lino con una chica un día antes de irse, y que ahora Benedicto pensaba intentar algo con ella.

Julia anheló aquel momento desde hacía años, y pensó que nunca llegaría el momento de vivir aquello, y ahora le parecía que su hija había crecido muy rápido, y claramente la llenaba de nostalgia darse cuenta. Aun así, no dejaba de pensar en lo afortunada que era de vivir para que eso pasara.

-Pequeña, mírate. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que viviría para ver a mi hija sufriendo por un tiburón?

-Lo sé. Nunca hubiera dicho esto a nadie más así. Me costó varias semanas de gritos y lloriqueos decirle algo a Luca, Giuseppe o Lorenzo. Es como si no me importase equivocarme ni nada.

-Cielo, ¿por qué, si son tus amigos, te preocupa equivocarte? No, mejor aún, ¿cómo dirías que estar triste sería un problema para ti o para ellos?

\- ¿Qué? - Julia guardó silencio y esperó lo suficiente para que Sandy siguiera. - Diría que es porque además de ser su amiga, me convertí en algo así como una piedra para ellos también. En algún momento empezaron a llamarme Consigliere, y ellos necesitaban un apoyo que fuera objetivo mientras las batallas seguían su curso. Así podrían analizar sus propios pensamientos con preguntas… como las que me estás haciendo. Ellos hubieran visto bien que yo llorara con ellos, pero era yo quien lo veía como un error.

\- ¿Te das cuenta?

-Si. - Reconoció ella con vergüenza.

-Ay Sandy, mi vida…- se acercó Julia para sujetarla a su costado. Alessandra se apoyó en ella y se dejó acariciar la cabeza. - En cuán poco tiempo asumiste tantas responsabilidades. Es natural que en algún momento dejaras de entender qué pasaba.

\- ¿Mamá?

-Y Lino… Don Lino era tu mejor amigo, ¿no es así? Lo siento, lo conocí cuando era un bebé y entonces era el pequeño Lino.

-Ja… Si lo era. Lloré con él todo lo que sentí que debía.

-Por lo que me estas contando, Miel, las cosas por las que pasaste inmediatamente después de vivir con todas las comodidades del mundo pudieron hacerte reaccionar negativamente antes de que Don Lino y tú pelearan. No lo sé, tal vez me equivoco.

-No sé ma. Creo que en parte fue su culpa. Comenzó a comportarse raro.

-Claro, nena, yo te creo. Sólo me parece que el papel que estás jugando aquí puede ayudar a que te entiendas mejor tú también. Ya no odias a tu ex, ¿no es así?, fue por eso que me lo pregunté. ¿hay algo que hayas estado aprendiendo sobre ti últimamente? Cuéntame, quiero saber más de mi hija ahora que la tengo aquí.

-Mamá…- sollozó ella, mientras se armaba de valor. - Debería ser así. Éste horrible tiburón que es cruel con los soldados, que no puede aminar por el Refugio distraída o que piensa siempre que alguien está intentando matarme no es quien yo quiero ser. Intenté serlo después del ataque con la ballena al Titanic, porque precisamente las cosas se tornaron un poco más difíciles entre los soldados y entre Lino y yo… no quiero decir que sea enteramente mi culpa, pero puede ser… Puede ser. – Ella gimió un poco al reconocer su culpa en la situación, algo que ni siquiera pensó de esa forma. Con los chicos apenas llegó a admitir que existía un problema, pero ahora, y en una sola conversación, su madre la había desarmado y ahora se sentía expuesta en medio de una obscuridad en la que anheló más que nunca volver a ver a Lino a los ojos para confirmarlo. Sostuvo las aletas de su madre en su rostro y se entregó a su pensamiento.

Entonces, escuchó a alguien acercarse. Julia también, y ella fue quien sostuvo a Alessandra con más fuerza, abrazándola por instinto, volviendo a ella el deseo de querer protegerla para que no volvieran a apartarla. Pero regresó en sí un instante después, y la apartó tan pronto como la sostuvo, pero con una inmensa sutileza y dulzura.

-Cariño, debes irte. Regresa a ser ese tiburón que no te agrada al menos por un tiempo más. Entonces, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar. Quiero consolarte más que cualquier otra cosa, pero debes irte.

-Volveré, mamá. No sé cómo lo voy a justificar, pero vendré a verte tan seguido como pueda.

-No te pongas en riesgo. Si todo te sale bien, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Alessandra salió antes de que llegaran hasta donde estaba. El tiburón hembra que se acercó la miró con extrañeza, con el ceño un poco fruncido. Alessandra se llenó de vergüenza, pero se irguió y, pese a que era considerablemente más pequeña que aquel tiburón, asumió el papel orgulloso. Fue suficiente para que no preguntara. Sería mentira decir que no le gustaba que eso pasara, pero no era exactamente como quería ser en realidad.

Benedicto llegó al Refugio con mil pensamientos asentados en su cabeza tras el viaje. Esa carta estaba fechada hacía mucho tiempo, y sabía perfectamente que Luca podía llegar a ser un imprudente, pero no un impostor o un mentiroso, y si había entregado esa carta sin el consentimiento de Lino era con absolutamente las mejores intenciones; es decir, Luca quería que ambos estuvieran juntos.

Benedicto no tenía injerencia en nada de lo que pasara en el Titanic, y por primera vez se sintió verdaderamente excluido de ese asunto. Si Luca pensaba así, por lo que lo conocía y vaya que era mucho, entonces los demás también pensarían así. ¿Qué pudo haber funcionado entre ambos tan bien como para que les agradara que Alessandra estuviera con Lino de esa manera? Hasta donde él sabía, la información no había sido pública hasta hacía muy poco. Sin querer se llenó de una curiosidad brutal, más allá de celos intermitentes. La identificó por simplemente imaginar cómo se sentiría tener algo tan especial o tan intenso que fuera difícil de olvidar incluso con tantas distracciones, como podía serlo una guerra o algunos meses. Lino y él habían tenido varias conversaciones en las que se dieron cuenta de que resultaron ser bastante parecidos con respecto a las mujeres; ninguno de los dos solía sobrellevar relaciones suficientemente estables, siendo él el más sensato por realmente intentarlo a veces, cuando Lino sólo buscaba encontrar algo que nunca lo llevó más allá de una semana. Y si Lino confesaba estar enamorado, y amarla aun después de tanto, entonces él pudo ser quien se equivocó y terminó la relación, ¿y ello habría tenido algo que ver con el hecho de que ahora, además, estaba a punto de tener un hijo? En su mente aún no se lo podía creer. No tenía ni idea de cómo ver a su amigo ahora que tenía esa información, o de cómo ver a Sandy.

Cuando acudió a ella aquella noche, no pudo mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento. Ella, como siempre, le ofreció café, lo invitó a sentarse y comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado con ella aquel día, ansiosa por gritarle que había conocido a su madre, y que era maravillosa. Sin embargo, Benedicto se adelantó en el tema que lo perturbó desde aquella tarde.

-Sandy, hoy fui al barco. Fue muy agradable, todos te extrañan mucho.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Viste a mi padre?

-No… creo que estaba ocupado en algo. La próxima vez pediré verlo primero. En fin, todos los chicos te mandan saludos, todos esperan que estés bien. Lino también me pidió que te dijera que te envía los mejores deseos.

-Oh…- dijo ella, con sorpresa y un poco de nostalgia reflejada en sus ojos súbitamente. - Todos ellos son muy amables, ¿no es así?

-Lo intentan… ¿recuerdas que una vez me dijiste eso tú misma?

-Sí, lo recuerdo. - Alessandra sonrió.

-Las cosas tomaron un rumbo muy diferente, ¿no es así? Tú encontraste a tu padre, entraste y saliste de una relación, ayudaste a comandar una guerra y ahora estás en un lugar que pertenece al enemigo buscando asesinarlo. Yo me convertí en capodécine… y creo que es todo respecto a mí. - Ambos rieron al unísono, y Alessandra no supo qué decir. Por suerte, Benedicto decidió continuar después de unos momentos. – Sandy, estaba pensando, ¿cómo es que Lino y tú terminaron? - ella escupió algo de su té. - Lo siento, es que escuché varias cosas en el barco. Lino les contó a todos que ustedes dos estuvieron juntos antes de la batalla en el Arrecife del Sur, y desde entonces son tema de conversación.

Alessandra se sintió profundamente conmovida. Nunca se imaginó en una situación así, y el que Lino hubiera hecho eso no la ayudaba a concentrarse. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? Sincerarse con sus soldados, reconciliarse con un sentimiento que ella había distinguido como "orgullo" no debió ser sencillo en absoluto para él, mucho menos… sin ella. Nuevamente el miedo, el amor, la tristeza y el odio.

-Está bien si no quieres contarme, sólo tenía mucha curiosidad.

-Creo que me vendría bien hablar de eso. Hoy entendí un par de cosas al respecto, creo. - su expresión se volvió triste, pese a que hizo lo posible por sonreír, más para ella misma que para Benedicto. – Creo que algo me pasó después del ataque de la ballena. Mis chicos estaban en peligro, y después necesitaban movilizarse para no perder el ritmo. Lino hizo un par de cosas imprudentes, y después algo referente a mi salud y otras cosas. Creo que empecé a ser alguien que no era y que no quería ser. Así que estoy casi segura de que me comporté como una completa imbécil con Lino y con los muchachos. Él me dijo también un par de cosas y las cosas no terminaron muy bien entre nosotros. Una semana después estaba saliendo con alguien más y… en realidad ya no me sorprende. Debe ser su modus operandi o algo así, y yo fui sólo otra de sus chicas. Fue su culpa por intentarlo conmigo aun mientras trabajamos juntos. En cuanto esto termine, será terriblemente incómodo para él…

\- ¿Es todo?

\- ¿Cómo que si es todo? ¿Te parece poco? ¡Estoy harta de pretender que no me importa! Me sentí y aun me siento horrible por culpa mía y, peor aún, por culpa de él. ¿No pudimos equivocarnos más?

-Sí pudieron hablarlo hecho, Sandy.

\- ¿Cómo?

-De tu parte, pudiste intentar remplazarlo con alguien… - "Ella no había intentado nada con él mientras Lino estaba ya esperando un hijo con otra chica, vaya ironía", pensó Benedicto.

-Bueno, eso de mi parte. Sería bueno decir que él me remplazó, pero tengo la impresión de que ni siquiera fue así.

-No pienses así, Sandy. Lino es mi mejor amigo todavía, y lo conozco muy bien. No jugaría contigo, él no hace eso, te juro que lo intentó. Sólo que puede llegar a ser un cabeza dura con aquello de las relaciones y los tiburones en general. Te quería mucho, y estoy seguro de que siempre te tendrá un inmenso respeto. Todos aquí te apreciamos porque no hay forma en que des una impresión que no sea digna de admiración, Sandy, así consigues todo. Incluso me atrevería a asegurar que podría seguir enamorado de ti…

Sandy, lo observó con extrañeza, con una curiosidad que Benedicto no pudo ver en sus ojos por vergüenza. Ella se preguntó la razón por la que había dicho eso, aun después de que ella supiera que él deseaba intentar algo más con ella, ¿qué sabía?

-Benedicto…

-No me malentiendas, sólo que estoy seguro de que en realidad se enamoró de ti. Lino no es de esos que deja relevado el tema o juega con las chicas. Estoy seguro de que fuiste especial para él, y ahora tal vez siga algo encaprichado, porque así es Lino. Sin embargo, también creo que, si ambos decidieron dejar eso atrás y terminar con su relación, incluso si aún se quieren, no es suficiente.

\- ¿En serio?

-Claro. Debe haber más en una relación que un sentimiento de atracción sólo así. Lo culpes, y no te culpes a ti por lo que pasó, ambos tomaron sus decisiones, ¿no es así? Y ya pasó. Lo amaste mucho y te hizo feliz, ¿por qué molestarte?

-Tal vez tengas razón. No sé, puede que aún lo quiera, sí, pero ¿por qué no puedo descansar entonces? No sé por qué estoy molesta, Benedicto.

-Acabas de admitir lo que pasó contigo, ¿cierto? Creo que te hace falta reconciliarte más con aquel tiburón que quieres ser, Sandy. Yo estoy aquí contigo en parte parta eso; no puedes hacer que piense mal de ti, si es lo que te da miedo.

-Oh, Benedicto, eres genial…

-Creo que lo sé. ¿Estás bien con eso?

-Por supuesto que sí. Te agradezco mucho, y creo que te tomaré la palabra… hay muchas cosas que podría decir…

-Por qué no empiezas por cómo te fue hoy, ¿qué hiciste en tu último día de guardia?

-Esperaba que lo preguntaras. Hice el descubrimiento más increíble; me encontré con quien menos esperaba encontrarme y desde siempre estuvo aquí. ¡Oh, Benedicto! ¡Encontré a mi mamá!

A partir de entonces, las cosas cambiaron completamente en la vida de Sandy. Pese a las dulces palabras y la facilidad que tenía Benedicto de convencerla de ciertas cosas, el subconsciente de ella no cedió del todo, e incluso cuando esperó poder finalmente desahogarse con él respecto a lo que pensaba del asesinato o el control en realidad, no consiguió hacerlo. Pero se liberó de un gran peso al entender un poco mejor la naturaleza de su nuevo amigo; era un buen tiburón, como habían asegurado, pese a que, por sus deseos, podía llegar a ser tan caprichoso y terco como muchos otros, incluso como ella en sus momentos más difíciles, pero de una manera inconsciente y, objetivamente, tierna. Y, si era abrumador o molesto cuando intentaba convencerla, entonces Sandy se ponía firme al respecto como ella solía ser, pero ahora por gusto y sin contenerse pese a que tuviera un poco de miedo por estar atada a su trabajo con él. Y a Benedicto le gustó que fuera así. Cuando se molestaba, podía llegar a inspirar respeto y superioridad, la cual manejó con humildad y fraternidad.

Sandy podía desahogarse y buscar su completa felicidad en las conversaciones que tenía con su madre cada vez que podía. Por las noches podía infiltrarse hasta la celda con el temor de que alguien la descubriera o se la comiera, la delataran o algo peor, pero siempre consiguió un camino absolutamente libre de peligros. Poco después se enteró de que aquello era gracias a que Benedicto comandó a las trabajadoras de ahí a juntas y guardias que las mantenían ocupadas durante noches enteras. Alessandra le agradeció con lágrimas.

Su madre era abrumadoramente sabia. Julia siempre tuvo éste ímpetu y alegría que Alessandra sabía que provenía de algún lugar y que había reconocido en menor medida en ella. Lloró absolutamente todas las noches que la visitaba, ya fuera de alegría o por desahogarse. Todo ese odio y miedo que la abrumaba comenzaba a perderse en algún lugar que no conocía, y cuando estaba con ella, las cosas parecían volver a ponerse en su lugar, aunque siguiera doliendo en su corazón aun lo que hacía a diario y o que había hecho. Como capodécine ella no tuvo opción más que dejar tareas sencillas a los soldados en medio de la guerra. Se mantuvo al margen y lamentó cualquier muerte que pudiera causar a los Angione. Rezó con su madre todas las noches y ella, en una muestra de que era realmente un ángel que había llegado a Alessandra en el momento indicado, le ofreció valiosos consejos que lograron subir en gracia ante los Caporégime. Ella aun no podía ver a Stracci, pero la alentaba estar destacando, más por su elocuencia con los soldados y los capos que por sus habilidades de estrategia que pretendían no ser tan buenas. No se involucró con ninguno de ellos personalmente. Sonreía ante todos por igual, y todos le parecían vacíos.

Compartió con Julia, además, sus confidencias sobre Lino y sobre Benedicto. Ella se encargó de que su memoria de todo lo que había pasado con Lino se volviera algo que, lejos de entristecerla hasta hacerla desfallecer de odio o de pena, la llenara de alegría y nostalgia. Cosas que Alessandra no había entendido sobre su propio corazón volvieron a su cabeza, y entonces un torbellino de sensaciones la abrumó al, finalmente, aceptar que el amor que aún le tenía no desaparecería con sólo forzarse a olvidarlo o a odiarlo.

Alessandra entendió a lo largo de un par de meses que ya sabía demasiado de Lino y de lo que él pensaba de ella. Ambos se conocieron muy bien; él conocía sus costumbres y las amaba, desde su desprecio por el frío y lo que hacía para librarse de eso, las manías que tenía al asesinar su comida, rápido y sin dolor, las maneras en las que se estiraba después de un largo día de trabajo, la forma en la que se cepillaba los dientes o el cómo se colocaba y arreglaba la mascada para ocultar sus cicatrices, hasta las expresiones que tenía y los sonidos que hacía al reír sinceramente. Y ella lo conocía también, desde su forma de repetir las frases que sentía que debían quedar más que claras, la manera en la que bajaba la cabeza, avergonzado por cosas que a ella le parecían dulces, cómo elegía sus palabras al despertar, cómo preparaba el té, su forma de guiar mientras bailaban o el tren de pensamiento que lo llevaba a enviarle flores, hasta las posiciones en las que le gustaba dejar una pluma en su escritorio. Julia le ayudó a comprender que eso no desaparecería, y que era mejor asumirlo e intentar frenar los impulsos que la llevarían a cometer algún error ahora que él tenía pareja, que intentar despreciar las acciones que lo llevaron a amar a alguien más. Ya no lo odiaba, ya no sentía enojo por amarlo aún. En lugar de eso, se deshizo en una tristeza que, en realidad, ahora entendía que debía vivir. Los últimos meses había vivido en la cólera, molesta por algo de lo que, su madre también le ayudó a comprender, no tenía control. ¿Cómo pudo haber sabido que su consciencia, poco a poco, se veía abrumada por sentimientos que ni siquiera podía saber que tenía debido a su encierro perpetuo en el acuario? Y, aun así, supo también que había actuado mal y que, llegado el momento, una disculpa debía ser necesaria sin ninguna excusa (porque, en realidad y era aquello que no la dejaba de atormentar, lo sentía). Lino había sido importante, así que lloró lo que debía y se dispuso a dejar todo eso atrás.

Respecto a Benedicto, Julia no había intervenido en lo que Sandy pensara sobre él, pero la escuchó, y al hacerlo, Alessandra se dio cuenta de varias cosas también. Él había acudido a su habitación y habían conversado mucho, especialmente sobre las cosas que habían hacho durante el día o cómo se las habían arreglado. Ella sobrevivió sin contarle absolutamente nada sobre lo mal que se sentía al castigar a alguien después del instintivo placer, pero pudo compartir sus inquietudes sobre hacer algo demasiado arriesgado en contra de las fuerzas de su propia familia y eso ayudó a que también planearan juntos algunas cosas. Sin embargo, y pese a lo mucho que hablaron, las cosas nunca llegaron a ser suficientemente llevaderas. Alessandra creyó, por un momento, que era porque no le contaba todo lo que sentía, pero al cabo de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que las cosas llegaban únicamente al umbral de lo gracioso. Era magnífico tener un compañero en medio de la nada con el cual pudiera reírse casi todo el tiempo. Los momentos en los que estaba con él eran como un descanso de todo lo demás, y los disfrutaba y valoraba como tal. No le contaba nada personal, simplemente se dejaba llevar por lo que pensaba sin ponerle filtros a nada, sintiéndose libre y reconfortada. Sin embargo, por como resultaban las cosas al estar con él, se dio cuenta de que no estaba ni cerca de enamorarse de él. Y confesó a Julia que lo había intentado. Se reía con Benedicto de cosas banales, pero nada más. Él era quien la hacía reír, y Alessandra nunca tuvo influencia en su humor, así que de lo que fuere que se estuviese riendo, no tenía nada que ver con ella y apegaba a su tipo de humor. Eso hacía que ella lo quisiera muchísimo, a que se volviera una parte muy importante de su vida, pero no a que se enamorara de él.

Benedicto sabía que los chistes que él le contaba podían no tener gracia para cualquier otro grupo de tiburones, pero en ella funcionaban tan bien que simplemente era incapaz de cansarse. Daba momentos de receso, hablando de cosas que no pensaban ser muy profundas, pero daban espacio a que ella se relajara y pensara algunas cosas antes de hacerla estallar en carcajadas que a él le parecían encantadoras. Ni siquiera podía entender por qué, pero con el tiempo sus propias bromas comenzaron a hacerlo increíblemente feliz también, y cosas que no le hacían gracia antes se comenzaban a convertir en cosas terriblemente cómicas por alguna razón a la que decidió no ponerle mucha atención. Así que disfrutó todo el tiempo que pasó con ella tanto como esperaba, al menos. Fue para él una gran decepción que al transcurrir ese tiempo su corazón dejara de acelerarse con placer o sus nervios se tensaran haciéndole estremecer al verla. Conocía esa sensación bastante bien; sabía que aquello que hacía que estuviera tan encaprichado con ella había desaparecido, y eso lo confundió al principio, puesto que, regularmente, cuando aquello ocurría con cualquier otra mujer, se alejaba de ella y no la volvía a ver nunca más. Eso logró que los encuentros con ella se volvieran más agradables. Poco a poco dejó de preocuparse por parecer alguien interesante digno del amor de Sandy, y comenzaba a ser él mismo, justo como era con Lino, o con Lorenzo o Giuseppe, sumándole un cariño especial que nunca había sentido por nadie, y que le permitió relajarse y respirar. Ahora le tenía una estima que nunca había sentido por ser hijo único, pero que reconoció en poco tiempo como un cariño fraternal. Eso lo hizo interesante y nuevo.

Así que los pensamientos que tenía con respecto a Lino habían cambiado. Ya no era porque ella estuviera enamorada de Lino que deseaba poder separarlo de su cabeza (y de ese modo evitar los celos), sino que, ahora que sabía el secreto de Lino, no deseaba que Alessandra sufriera por culpa de no poder olvidarlo. Ella podía olvidar que Lino había estado con otra mujer, pero, ¿aceptaría que ella no fuera la madre de su primogénito? ¿Cómo podría vivir con eso? El resentimiento que le tenía simplemente cambió de motivo.

Para Lino las cosas cambiaron radicalmente en dos meses. La felicidad había vuelto a él, como una sombra de tranquilidad en medio de un ardiente día apocalíptico. Isabela resultó, finalmente, ser una balsa en el desastre; de una forma paralela a Sandy, él tampoco pudo volver a enamorarse. Isabela era fantástica en muchos sentidos, y había aprendido sus costumbres e incluso seguía de alguna forma los pensamientos que tenía, pero el sentimiento era diferente a lo que una vez consideró amor. Incluso diría que Isabela estaba tomando su distancia con él medidamente considerando que ella solo daría a luz a su hijo y se iría. Lino estaba calmado al respecto, puesto que Lino supo que por mucho que lo intentara, Isabela no sería ni siquiera una madre para su hijo. El peso de acariciar su vientre recaía en él, de hablarle o de intentar transmitirle cualquier cosa, y sabía que no podía esperar que alguien así decidiera quedarse a cuidar de su hijo; aunque, en realidad, tampoco lo deseaba mucho. Isabela fue su amiga, una en la que aprendió a confiar hasta desahogar su corazón del peso que Alessandra le había dejado. Así que él entendió que, nuevamente, el cambio en él se debía a que ahora pensaba con más claridad. Estaba listo para dejar ir a Alessandra por mucho que continuara amándola, y como consecuencia, inconscientemente se le ocurrió por un momento que alguien debía ocupar el lugar de madre para el pequeño que esperaba. Pero después, conscientemente, frenó sus pensamientos y determinó que no sería lo mejor. Si alguien lo aceptaba, sería con su hijo, costársele lo que le costase, y no llevaría a nadie a lado del pequeño para convertirlo en su hijo si no tenía la intención de amarlo por lo que el pequeño merecía. Aprendió a vivir con eso en tan solo ocho semanas gracias a Isabela, que le aseguró que Lino sería un buen padre al final. Finalmente pudo respirar de aquel dolor que el rompimiento le había dejado.

Richard continuaba rezando todas las noches. No lo había hecho en su vida hasta que Alessandra regresó, después de años de lucha con Dios por creer que le había abandonado una vez que se llevaron a su esposa y al hijo que no conocía aún. Ahora rezaba, y nadaba todas las noches hasta la proa a esperar el regreso de su hija. Squash estaba con él todo el tiempo, sin permitirse separarse de él ni un solo instante. Él escuchó, de algún modo, lo que Richard tenía en su corazón, y lo sobrellevó a su lado. Él también cambió. Después de ver que Lino se encontraba notablemente más tranquilo, y tras las visitas de Benedicto, a quien nunca tuvo la ocasión de tratar y que le resultó agradable en realidad, consiguió tranquilizarse mucho. Benedicto le aseguró muchas veces que Alessandra ahora era mucho más independiente, de lo mucho que reía mientras se reunía con ella y de lo poderosa que era ahora entre muchos de los tiburones que vivían en el Refugio de Caltagirone. Alessandra envió saludos para él en palabras que Benedicto repitió al pie de la letra y que dibujaron una inmensa sonrisa en Richard. Benedicto le hubiese contado de Julia si no fuera porque la misma envió a decir desde su hija que no debía, que debía ser una sorpresa mientras llegara al Titanic nuevamente. Richard no podía haber sabido lo feliz que hubiera sido de saber que su esposa también estaba viva y cautiva por los enemigos. De haber sabido habría acelerado la operación o habría tomado riesgos que no eran prudentes. Esperó sin saber que aquellos deseos y plegarias tendrían resultados más que maravillosos.

Giuseppe y Lorenzo continuaban cenando juntos. El cambio general después de que Alessandra se había ido les afectó también, por supuesto. Luca se unió más a ellos, y todas las noches, o las que bebían al menos, brindaban por Alessandra y su buena fortuna. Se hicieron más y más cercanos. Volvían a hablar sobre chicas, las que visitaban los arrecifes, las que nadaban por el Lugar de las Luces Rojas, las que visitaban a sus parientes en el barco y las que ya conocían. Las diversiones en el Titanic terminaron dependiendo de ellos en buena parte, y les encantaba. De vez en cuando acudían a las salas de juego, en donde bebían y cantaban canciones conocidas, mientras conversaban de lo que comerían el día siguiente. Algunas veces 83 recitó para ellos parte de una poesía de guerra que todos valoraron y abuchearon en broma por igual. Entre ellos, más en privado, conversaban sobre responsabilidad y problemas de trabajo en medio de la guerra. Se sentían increíbles aun con todo lo que pasaba. Llegaron a morir algunos de sus soldados, como siempre en batallas, y guardaban respetuoso silencio para beber en su nombre momentos después y cantar para él. Cualquiera diría que era lo más felices que podían estar aún en medio de una batalla tan encarnizada. Alguna vez Luca llegó a preguntar qué harían si de repente se enteraran que tendrían un hijo con una mujer con la que no podían estar. Todos apostaron por la responsabilidad después de bromear un poco sobre el asunto, y después, hicieron de Luca una imagen de éxito entre las chicas y le desearon buena fortuna creyendo que se trataba de él. Rieron un poco y lo olvidaron.

Julia se quedaba en la celda, como hacía tanto tiempo lo hacía. Pero durante esos meses, la felicidad volvió a sus cansados ojos, y las arrugas y marcas de envejecimiento prematuro en su rostro brillaron con el destello de una edad que había regresado a ella. Sufría nuevamente, sin embargo, y se lamentaba todos los días el no haber estado durante el crecimiento de su hija. Pero cuando ella acudía a Julia a hablar con aquella sonrisa que no se apagaba aun con las lágrimas que derramaba, las cosas volvían a ser mil veces más hermosas, y su alegría recompensaba cualquier sentimiento cruel que tuviera cualquier otro día. Prometió estar junto a ella siempre que ella lo permitiera, y ya contaba los minutos para verla de nuevo y para escapar finalmente de ahí. Las cosas que Alessandra contaba de Richard la hacían volver a vivir en un sueño. No podía esperar para ver a su esposo.

Alessandra iba y venía. Manejaba importantes cantidades de ostras en cuestión de muy poco tiempo, y se relacionaba con muchísimos tiburones. Ella no podía decir que era tan agobiante como cuando era Consigliere, pero era un trabajo de relaciones, y entonces tuvo la ocasión de brillar por eso. Pagaba discretamente a todos, y así comenzó a convertirse en alguien respetado. Sandy obtenía ingresos, a su vez, de favores importantes que iban desde solicitar algo complicado a su Caporégime y jefe, que tenía que ser un macho entre tantas chicas, y a quien Alessandra podía convencer gracias a su capacidad para hablarle bien y bonito, hasta hacer que, para él, los soldados hicieran locuras. En ese constante ir y venir de las ostras, Sandy aprendió que se aburría de eso. En un tiempo tuvo dinero suficiente como para hacer lo que quisiera, pero no debía y no quería. Únicamente compró cosas para su madre, desde una caja musical hasta algunas cremas y mascadas, además de unos dulces que ella comió y que compartió con Benedicto una vez. Fuera de eso, no tuvo la necesidad de probar nada más. Ni siquiera compró bebidas alcohólicas o algunas "cosas del estilo" que muchos otros en el Refugio usaban para relajarse de la guerra; eso implicaría un riesgo para ella que no correría en ningún caso, no poniendo a su amigo y a su madre en peligro.

Aquel día no era malo. Había concluido un trabajo y había entregado un paquete lleno de dinero a Carlo, el Caporégime. Lo entregó sin tomar nada, algo que, según Carlo, no había pasado en mucho tiempo, así que subió en gracia con él y por primera vez se dignó a mirarla a los ojos y esbozar una ligera sonrisa. No obstante, las cosas con los soldados la estaban cansando. Tenían peleas pequeñas que absorbían mucho de su tiempo. Había decidido que ya estaba harta de la situación y, con todo el peso de la responsabilidad en sus hombros, mandó llamar a los dos busca-problemas, y dio órdenes para que rompieran una de las dos aletas de cada quien usando piedras. Ya había matado antes, así que eso debía ser menos traumatizante. Sandy asumió que le tocaba respaldar sus órdenes, así que ella tomó partido en aquel acto violento, sólo para vomitar en cuanto llegó a su habitación. No era lo mismo comer un camarón o una pequeña anchoa que apenas suplicaba que romper aletas. Se odió por hacer esa distinción. Sabía que Lino hacía eso con frecuencia, no a sus soldados, sólo frente a ellos, y nuevamente se planteó que esa no era su manera de hacer las cosas. Pero si tenía que hacerlo, aunque fuera sólo por unas semanas más, lo haría. Esperaba que el momento de terminar fuera pronto, pero no tuvo esperanza en eso. No fue menos traumatizante, sólo la hizo sentir igual de culpable.

-Simplemente no eres así, nena. No tienes por qué sentirte mal por eso, no es algo malo incluso entre nosotros.

\- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó Sandy, entre confundida y contrariada.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí querida! No me parece que sea extraño que te sientas de ese modo, pero me parece que entiendo por qué te sientes así. ¿Tu padre te habló de mis hábitos alimenticios, ¿no es así? - Alessandra asintió, sintiéndose segura en mucho tiempo al intentar compartir lo que sentía. – Bueno, seré sincera; el matar peces no me hace sentir bien en absoluto. Cuando me di cuenta de que ese ritmo de vida era diferente, intenté ocultarlo de mi padre y eso me hizo mucho daño. Tu padre me aceptó tal y como era, pese a que el asumir la responsabilidad de acabar con una vida fuera suficientemente horrenda como para arruinar mii día y él debiera resentirlo en parte. Entendí que el hecho de que tengamos la facilidad de acabar con la vida de algún desafortunado no nos hace tiburones, pequeña.

\- ¿En serio eso piensas, mamá? Cómo puedo enfrentarlo mientras tengo la obligación de hacer daño a alguien por el reconocimiento de un enemigo.

-Si piensas que de verdad lo vale, entonces hazlo. Sandy, Don Stracci es un tipo horrible, y supongo que deberías considerar que a través de un sacrificio de tu parte podrías salvar más vidas que, además, incluye a tu familia. Yo sé que puede ser complicado porque no sólo es Stracci quien morirá a partir de tu intervención aquí, pero vivirán muchos más. Sólo intenta enfocarte, hija. No quiero ver que esto te arruine la vida.

-No mamá. Estaré bien. Admito que al inicio de mi vida en el océano tuve una curiosidad muy intensa por seguir la vida de un tiburón común y corriente. No diré que no me interesa desde donde estoy, pero la culpa que conlleva mi consciencia es mucho peor. Puedo manejarlo. Quiero manejarlo… Nunca le había dicho eso a nadie de ese modo. Mi padre apenas lo sabe.

-Es un cielo. Si se lo hubieses dicho, lo habría aceptado.

-Quiero ser vegetariana, mamá. Justo como tú.

-Oh, querida. No tengo forma de saber lo que como ahora. Sólo nos dan una mezcla de cosas.

-Resolveré eso…

-No. Ya llevo mucho tiempo comiendo de eso, puedo esperar hasta que nos vayamos de aquí. No te arriesgues. Sería lindo si nuestra primera comida decente sea mientras estemos todos reunidos.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero no pienses que no me siento alagada. Me hace sentir bien que me consideres un ejemplo.

-Lo has sido siempre, ma. No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasamos juntas en el acuario, pero algo quedó cimentado en mi cabeza y mi sensación de estabilidad proviene perfectamente de eso.

Lino estaba mucho más concentrado de lo que alguna vez estuvo en aquellos meses, y ello se vio reflejado en la forma en la cual dirigía los arrecifes y comandaba los ataques en contra de Stracci con los negocios y deudas de los peces en cada uno de los establecimientos que tenían fuera de los límites del barco de por medio. Las ideas volvieron a él al mismo tiempo que escuchó, después de mucho tiempo, la música de Luca en las cenas y la oficina. Antes de eso, sólo había algún sonido de fondo sin sentido.

\- ¿Qué tocas, Luca?

\- ¡Jefe, ahora sí pregunta! Es una pieza que describe una cacería en el mundo humano.

-Excelente…

Lino estaba ideando cosas peligrosas, cuando menos. La guerra, hasta ese momento, se había limitado a enviar mensajes a través de los asesinatos de sus propios soldados y a procurar el desabastecimiento de los recursos del otro. Alessandra ya estaba implicada en algo importante, y confiaba en que haría bien su trabajo, pero para facilitar las cosas, al menos intentaría algo interesante.

-Siempre quise tocar en los arrecifes más grandes del Atlántico, ¿sabe?

\- ¿Perdón, Luca? - Preguntó Lino, mientras su Consigliere intentaba regresarlo a la realidad de una forma algo brusca.

\- ¡Si! Siempre quise tocar el piano en algún lugar famoso, rodeado de peces que me griten "¡Quiero que me comas, Luca" ¡Ya sabe, hablando de sueños locos!

\- ¿Quién hablaba de eso?

-Usted dijo que quería atacar a Baldassar en su propio territorio y matarlo con sus propias aletas.

-Lo decía en serio, Luca.

-Lo sé, pero es igual de improbable que mi sueño más grande, señor.

-Por favor, ni una ni otra. Ya sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Me sorprende que no me lo hayas dicho hasta ahora.

-No tenía necesidad. Sé tocar el piano, pero no he compuesto casi nada.

-Cuando Alessandra esté de regreso pueden trabajar en canciones nuevas, pero para que eso pase más rápido, tienes que ayudarme con esto.

-Es muy arriesgado y muy poco prudente, si me lo permite, Don.

-Oh, por supuesto que es imprudente, pero también tendría sentido. La vieja técnica de secuestrar a alguien importante no funciona. Tampoco podemos extorsionarlo. Y es suficientemente listo como para no caer en una provocación. Sólo nos queda pasar directamente a la agresión directa…- Luca lo vio con una expresión sarcástica y obvia. - Pero no soy un idiota, Luca, no podemos darnos el lujo de provocar a Baldassar de un modo muy obvio. Si no hemos caído en eso es porque él continúa estudiando y estableciendo nuestros propios límites con esa misma estrategia. Tenemos que enterarnos de las pruebas que nos confinen a enfrentarnos a ellos otra vez, para estar un paso adelante y, además, obligarlo a salir de algún modo. Sólo asistió a la cacería en la Fortaleza Miko, ¿cómo obligarlo a participar con nosotros otra vez en algo así sin que sospeche que es una trampa?

-Bien, Don Lino, no tengo idea. No podemos simplemente convocarlo a alguna junta… pero se me ocurre que podemos ofrecerle algo que no pueda rechazar.

\- ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes? Es brillante.

-Don Sabino Angione solía decirlo todo el tiempo, jefe.

Sandy regresaba a su habitación después de un día agotador, estirándose y anhelando dormir, cuando percibió a un tiburón más en su habitación. Aquello no hubiera sido raro de no ser porque ese tiburón no era exactamente Benedicto. No era la noche acostumbrada, y ella al fin había conseguido que él entendiera que no podían verse tan seguido, así que no era una noche de dos semanas. Aquel en su habitación era, en realidad, Carlo. El Caporégime de los Stracci era un tiburón absolutamente aterrador. Sandra se hubiese puesto más nerviosa si no supiera que no corría un peligro tan abrumador como en el Titanic con Don Feinberg, puesto que Carlo, de hecho, estaba casado con uno de los capodécine de Don Baldassar llamado Paul. Eso fue problemático también para ella, y la hizo entrar en pánico; en un instante pensó que había sido descubierta, ya fuera por Benedicto o por algún prisionero… se preocupó además por su amigo… ¿Carlo terminaría ocupándose de ella aprovechando que ella no era como el resto de tiburones hembras grandes del Refugio de Caltagirone? ¿Qué pasaría con ella y con sus amigos después? Eso la hizo sentir confundida, no muy ansiosa como esperaría. Sintió que se había estado preparando, y después de detenerse frente a Carlo, mientras él se levantaba del banco sobre el que estaba para recibirla, nadó haciendo lo posible por no parecer asustada. Llegó cerca de su cómoda, en donde, por fortuna, había guardado su arma predilecta. Eso la hizo sentir a salvo. En su mente, pensaba en lo que haría de verse en la necesidad de matar a Carlo; procedería a aislar la sangre lo mejor que pudiera, avisaría a Benedicto y encontraría la forma de escapar con los prisioneros de ahí.

-Consigliere Carlo, me parece que lo que quiera decirme puede esperar hasta mañana.


End file.
